Kagome, la ultima chica sayan
by TakaraSato
Summary: Nada me pertenece. DBZ pertenece a Akira Toriyama y IY pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Kagome renace como una sayan pura. Tendrá que enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos y a los viejos enemigos del pasado y descubrirá su pasado. Un romántico reencuentro abra al final. ¡Aparición de personajes de IY! ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A/** Konichiwa! Espero que os guste. Arigato por leer

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba en mi cuarto, sangrando y llena de heridas y golpes. Y es que Freezer quiso "jugar" con migo. Soy Kagome, la única chica de la raza Sayan que queda con vida. Pues como os estaba contando antes, Freezer me izo una visita de "cortesía" a mi cuarto, ¿y saben para que? Pues para pasar el rato maltratándome. ¿Divertido no? Te salvan la vida para luego maltratarte y violarte. Bueno la parte de la violación no es cosa de Freezer, si no de Raditz y de Nappa. Siempre que llegan de una misión me vienen con que quieren sexo. Y para colmo, Vegeta siempre lo esta viendo todo (mas que nada porque tenemos que compartir el mismo cuarto los cuatro y el no sale de ella cuando ese par de gorilas me la meten /). Ahora estoy en una cámara de curación, del que pronto saldré. Cuando salgo de la cámara me visto con el uniforme compuesto por unas mallas negras asta la mitad de los muslos y por encima una falda azul marino. A la parte superior tengo la armadura. Por ultimo las votas blancas asta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Me dirijo a l' habitación y cuando abro la puerta… ¡TACHAN! Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta ya regresaron de su ultimo viaje. Ahora mismo desearía no haber abierto esta puerta. Pero ahora no ay escapatoria, me vieron y ahora empezara el show ..

**Nappa:** Mira, pero si es Kagome. Ahora mismo salíamos yo y Raditz a buscarte. ¿Verdad Raditz?

**Raditz:** Pero ya no ara falta, porque ya llego. Bien, vamos a empezar, que no puedo esperar mas.

**Kagome:** Acaban de llegar, ¿no prefieren descansar primero?

Me parece que mi estrategia para liberarme de esos gorilas no funciono porque Nappa se me coló por la espalda y me cogio la cola. Las fuerzas se me iban y entonces Raditz me dijo:

**Raditz:** Dije que no puedo esperar, así que mejor empezamos para que podamos disfrutar mas tiempo.

** # # #**

Después de horas de sexo con aquellos tipos me eh despertado. Como puedo, me libero del "abrazo" de Raditz y cojo mi ropa para vestirme. Mientras me visto tengo esa extraña sensación de que me están observando. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que Vegeta esta en la puerta de la habitación observándome.

**Vegeta:** Escucha, Freezer quiere que tu y Raditz vayan al salón principal ahora.

**Kagome: **Y ahora que querrá Freezer. Oye Raditz, Freezer no llama, despierta.

**Raditz:** …

**Kagome: **¡Anda Raditz! ¿Y que ago ahora? … Ya se. Escucha Raditz, quiero más sexo.

Y como supuse, Raditz despertó de golpe y me cogio por la cintura y me tiro a la cama. Por mi suerte y por su desgracia, Vegeta intervino en ese preciso momento.

**Vegeta:** Raditz, ahora no es el momento para eso. Freezer os quiere a ti y a Kagome en el salón principal ahora. Vístete e id ya.

Raditz se viste a regañadientes y sale seguido por mí.

_**Kagome pensamientos:**__"Vegeta te debo una de las gordas. Eh tenido suerte de que Vegeta estuviese allí sino ni me imagino lo que Freezer nos hubiera echo a mi y a Raditz por llegar tarde. De todas maneras no quiero saberlo."_

Sin darme cuenta, ya llegamos al salón donde nos espera Freezer.

**Freezer:** Los llame porque quiero que vallan a la Tierra.

**Kagome: **¿Venderemos ese planeta?

**Freezer:** No, solo quiero que vallan a buscar una persona.

**Raditz:** Supongo que la chiquilla viene con migo ¿no?

**Freezer:** Si. Me entere que aparte de ustedes ay un Sayan más. Quiero que se una a nosotros para exterminar un planeta. Vayan ahora mismo a buscarlo.

**Kagome/Raditz: **Si señor.

Ya en el pasillo me doy cuenta de que Raditz estaba murmurando algo de que volverá a ver a Kakarotto. ¿Quién es Kakarotto? ¿El Sayan que se esconde en la Tierra? Es lo más probable. Aun así no querría que fuera como Raditz o como Nappa. No me gustaría nada tener a un tercer gorila en la cama penetrándome /. Llegamos en donde están las naves. Me subo a la nave y antes de empezar el viaje, me dan mi detector de energía nuevo. Me encierro en la pequeña esfera y pongo rumbo hacia la tierra. Serán unas semanas de tranquilidad sin toca pelotas que me pidan sexo cada dos por tres.

Las semanas pasaron mas rápido de lo que yo me esperaba y es que si no fuera porque me dormí casi todo el trayecto asta aquí, seguro que abría tardado más tiempo. Pero el caso ahora es que ya llegamos a la Tierra y ahora toca buscar la energía más alta de este planeta. Pongo en marcha el dispositivo para detectar el supuesto Sayan que vive en este planeta.

** # # #**

En una montaña, un niño pequeño esta observando a un precioso pajarito que estaba en el tronco, con la intención de hacerse amigo suyo.

**Niño:** Hola, me llamo SonGohan.

Al decir eso, el pájaro se asusto y salio volando del tronco haciendo que el niño se asustara y el tronco cayera al río llevándose con él el niño.

** # # #**

Un poco más lejos del río, una madre llamaba a su hijo para que fuera a comer.

**Mujer:** ¡SonGohan, ven a comer!, ¡SonGohan!, ¿¡Hijo, donde estas!?

En ese momento, un chico con un traje naranja, volvía del bosque, con un gran trozo de leña para hacer fuego.

**Hombre:** ¿Milk, que pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?

**Milk:** Estoy llamando a tu hijo para comer, Goku.

**Goku:** ¿La comida ya esta lista? Pues que haces aquí, vamos a comer.

**Milk:** ¿¡Es que no me escuchaste!? Te dije que tu hijo no esta aquí.

**Goku:** Tranquila, seguro que no esta muy lejos. Lo iré a buscar.

Y así, nuestro héroe se va en busca de su hijo.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda, Goku escucho los gritos de su hijo.

**Gohan:** ¡AUXILIO! ¡NO SE NADAR! ¡PAPA, MAMA, VENID A SALVARME!

**Goku:** ¡TRANQUILO GOHAN, AHORA TE SACO DE AQUÍ!

Estaban llegando a las cataratas del río y Goku tubo que subir y pasar la pequeña cueva por arriba mientras Gohan ya se daba por muerto. Pero algo raro paso porque cuando Goku fue asta el inicio de las cataratas solo vio caerse el tronco y los gritos de su hijo venían de más arriba de donde estaba la catarata.

**Gohan:** ¡PAPA, SOCORRO! ¡QUIERO VAJAR DE AQUÍ! ¿Eh?-Vio a su padre delante de él.-¡PAPA, PASE MUCHO MIEDO!

**Goku:** ¿Gohan saltaste?- El niño, al igual que su padre, estaba confundido

**Gohan:** Pues no lo se.

**Goku: **Bueno, no importa. Vamos a comer, sino mama se va a enfadar mucho. Además, no te acuerda que hoy vamos a visitar a mi antiguo maestro.

**Gohan:** ¡Si!

Y así, volvieron a casa para comer.

** # # #**

Ahora seguía a Raditz. Al parecer, ya ha encontrado el nivel de fuerza mas elevado del planeta. Llegamos a un desierto y encima de una roca, encontramos a un namekiano. Estaba segura de ello. En todo caso vi como el namekiano se estremeció. Supongo que será porque tenemos unas vestimentas diferentes, pero no vi que el nos mirase. ¿Entonces no entiendo porque se estremeció? Da igual. Aterramos detrás de él y se giro al instante. No se si ese brillo de los ojos era de miedo o de autosuficiencia. En todo caso creo que vinimos al sitio equivocado y se lo are saber a Raditz.

**Kagome:** Raditz, veo una energía aun más poderosa hacia el norte-oeste.

**Raditz:** Seguro que ese es Kakarotto.

**Kagome:** Oye ¿Quién es Kakarotto?

**Raditz:** Kakarotto es mi hermano pequeño.

Noto como me pongo pálida. Salgo de allí seguida por Raditz que me miraba de forma curiosa. ¿Se abra dado cuenta de que estoy así por su culpa? Espero que no sino fijo que me mata allí mismo. Calcule que llegaríamos asta el en unos diez minutos.

** # # #**

Goku y Gohan se dirigían a la casa del viejo maestro Muten Rochi. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar ya que iban con la nube Quinton.

**Goku: **¡Hola chicos!

De la casa salieron una muchacha de pelo corto azul, un viejo calvo y con barba y un chico calvo con unos círculos en la frente. Aparte de una tortuga marina.

**Goku:** ¿Cómo han estado?

**Bulma/Krilin/Rochi: **¡Goku!

**Krilin:** Cuanto tiempo amigo. ¿Y ese niño?

**Bulma: **¿Haces de canguro?

**Goku:** No, es mi hijo. Saluda.

**Gohan: **Buenas tardes.

**Rochi:** ¿Cómo se llama?

**Goku: **Se llama Gohan.

**Rochi: **¿Le pusiste este nombre por tu abuelo?

**Goku:** Así es.

**Bulma:** ¿Y cuantos años tienes Gohan?

**Gohan: **Tengo cuatro años señora.

**Bulma: **Es muy educado tanbien.

**Goku: **Si, eso lo a sacado de Milk.

**Krilin:** ¿Es fuerte?

**Goku:** No lo se. A veces lo parece y cuando lo quiero entrenar, Milk se enfada. Dice que no le hace falta entrenarse porque la Tierra esta en paz y que lo que debe hacer es estudiar.

**Rochi:** Veo que a tu mujer le a dado para que el niño estudie.

**Krilin:** A mi me parece una pena.

**Goku:** Y ami pero si lo intento Milk se enfada. ¿Qué es eso?

**Krilin:** ¿Qué pasa Goku?

**Bulma:** ¿Qué?

**Goku: **Dos fuerzas muy poderosas se dirigen asía aquí.

** # # #**

En lo lejos puedo ver una pequeña isla con una casa. Aterrizamos y en lo primero que me fijo es en las personas que ay en la isla. El primero es un viejo calvo con gafas de sol y una barba blanca. El segundo es un chico calvo bajito. La tercera es una chica de pelo azul corto. El cuarto es un chico alto con un peinado un poco raro y el último es un niño pequeño. No se si os lo eh dicho pero mi debilidad son los niños como él. Pero ahora parece que empieza la charla.

**Raditz: **Por fin te eh encontrado Kakarotto. Sabes, te pareces a padre.

Por sus caras deduje que no tenían ni idea de quienes somos ni de donde venimos. En todo caso todos miraron el del pelo negro.

**N.A/ **Aquí mi primer crossover I/DBZ Espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A/ **Konichiwa! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero se me estropeo el portátil y no puedo escribir siempre ya que con el ordenador que uso ahora se estropea muchas veces. Bueno, ahora os dejo con el capitulo 2. :D

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome y Raditz llegaron a la Tierra con la orden de buscar a un sayan que resulta ser el hermano perdido de Raditz. Mientas, nuestros héroes no saben lo que su sedera. ¿Que pasara? Enseguida lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 2**

Me pareció un poco gracioso. Los humanos que estaban con el hermano de Raditz no sabían que es lo que pasaba Pero lo que me sorprendió es la respuesta que dio este a lo que dijo Raditz.

**Goku:** Perdón, ¿me lo decías a mi?

Me quede flipando. Literalmente. Ni el lo savia que era un sayan. Yo no savia que hacer ni que decir. Me fije que Raditz se quedo sin habla. estaba igual que yo. O peor. Aun así eso no lo izo callar para nada.

**Raditz: **Que te pasa Kakarotto, ¿no te acuerdas? ¿Te diste un golpe a la cabeza o algo así?

**Goku: **Si que me di un golpe muy fuerte de pequeño. ¿Pero que es eso de Kaka no se que? Mi nombre es Goku. ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

**Raditz:** Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero para que no te pierdas te lo explicare. Me llamo Raditz, y soy tu hermano mayor.

Lo vi perfectamente. Todos se quedaron de piedra. Por lo visto ni el mismo Kakarotto lo savia.

**Krilin:** Escucha ya vale de bromas, mejor largaos y no volváis mas por aquí.

Ese tipo no savia con quien se estaba metiendo. Pero lo supo cuando Raditz le dio un coletazo (**N.A/** No se si se dice coletazo o no. Si ustedes lo saben me lo hacen saber porfa. Thenks!) en toda la cara que lo envió a la pared de la pequeña casa. Si no me equivoco, todos estaban sorprendidos y me parece saber el porque...

**Goku: **¿Esas bien Krilin? Pero que... ¡Tiene cola! Como yo cuando era joven.

**Bulma:** Tienes razón. Pero como...

**Kagome:** ¿No lo habéis oído antes? Él es su hermano. A por cierto mi nombre es Kagome y vengo con él para buscarte a ti Kakarotto.

**Raditz: **Chiquilla, mejor no te metas en esto que hablas demasiado.

Con ese comentario me mosquee un montón. ¿Que se creía ese gorila? ¿Que era mejor que yo o que pasa aquí Pero eso no quedara así, que va, se va arrepentir ¡Ya veras! Pero ahora no era el momento para discutir con él sobre eso. Tenemos que convencer a Kakarotto de que se una a nosotros. Pero mi intuición femenina me dice que no sera nada fácil convencerlo, por no decir imposible. Pero no cuesta nada intentarlo ¿No?

**Raditz:** Bueno, como decía aquí mi compañera, vinimos a buscarte. Tenemos un planeta que podríamos vender muy bien. Pero solo 4 sayans no podemos. por eso hemos venido a buscarte para que te unas y...

Le mire su cara y me preocupe. Estaba... ¿Asustado? No podía ser. Pero ¿Porque? Pero la respuesta fue contestada por la pregunta de Raditz.

**Raditz:** Pero... Kakarotto ¿Y tu cola?

¿Era por eso? ¿Por su cola? Pero ahora que me fijo yo tan bien... ¡Es verdad! No la tiene. Pero... el niño si la tiene. ¿Eso significa que Kakarotto tiene un hijo con una terrícola? Eso si que es aprovechar el tiempo. Si os tengo que ser sincera no es que me guste mucho la vida que llevo. Es básicamente exterminar a habitantes de planetas extranjeros, vender los planetas y en mis horas libres me las paso en la nave espacial o en la cama complaciendo a los gorilas. Pero no me pasare el rato explicando mis penas. Ahora estamos a lo que estamos.

**Goku: **¿Mi cola? La perdí hace mucho tiempo.

**Kagome:** ¿Como que la perdiste? ¿Pero la cola se puede quitar?

**Raditz:** Pues claro que se puede caer la cola estúpida.

**Kagome:**Escucha que yo no la savia. Y haber si aprendemos educación caray.

**Raditz:** Bha! Que mas da. Bueno, ¿que me dices Kakarotto; te nos unes o que?

**Goku:** Jamas me uniría a una panda como la vuestra. Antes muerto que eso.

**Raditz: **El crió...

**Goku: **¿Que?

No me gusta nada lo que dice Raditz. ¿En que estará pensando? No pensara en... No lo permitirá jamas. Pero... para asegurarme dejare que siga con lo suyo.

**Raditz: **¿Es tu hijo verdad?

**Goku:** ¡No lo es!

**Raditz: **Pero tu que te crees, ¿Que soy idiota o que? Pero si le estoy viendo la cola desde aquí.

**Goku: **Y que pasa si es mi hijo.

**Raditz:** ¡Kagome! Anda coge el crió y ven para acá. Tuve una buena idea.

**Goku: **No permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo.

Raditz se acerco a su hermano y le dio una patada en la barriga que lo dejo medio moribundo. Por lo que veo no tiene clemencia ni con su hermano pequeño. Eso lo llamo yo ser un gorila. Pero para no meterme en problemas fui hacia el niño, que por cierto esta con la chica de pelo corto y estaban bastante asustados. Pero le dije, sin que Raditz ns oyera, para que se tranquilizaran.

**Kagome:** Lo siento pequeño, pero tendrás que venir con migo si quieres salvar la vida de tu papa.

**Bulma: **No dejare que te lo lleves.

**Kagome:** Tu tranquila, nunca en mi vida le haría daño a un niño pequeño como él. Te prometo que te lo debolbere sano y salvo.

Cogí el niño que no paraba de llorar y me fui al lado de Raditz intentando al mismo tiempo tranquilizar el niño. Pero en cuanto me pongo al lado de Raditz...

**Kagome:** ¿Pero que haces?

Raditz: Así no tendrá fuerza para resistirse.

Como podéis imaginar, Raditz cogió el niño por la cola pero en un acto de protegerlo de di un golpe a la mano que izo que le soltara la cola y antes de que el niño cayera al suelo, lo cogí. Pero por una razón bastante evidente Raditz se mosqueo.

**Raditz:** Eso me lo pagaras perra. Bueno, a lo que iba. Si lo queréis ver con vida, mañana tendrás que matar a cien personas. Nos encontraremos aquí a la misma hora. Y por el bien de tu hijo mas te vale no atacarnos.

Raditz emprendió el vuelo y antes de seguirlo yo les dije una ultima cosa.

**Kagome:** Os prometo que no le pasara nada al niño.

Y me fui con Raditz.

**Goku: **¡Gohan!

Es lo ultimo que escuche antes de alejarme de la isla.

**# # # **

**Rochi:** Lo sentimos Goku, no pudimos luchar. Eran demasiado fuertes para nosotros solos.

**Bulma:** ¿Como te encuentras Goku?

**Goku:** Estoy bien. Bulma, déjame el radar de las esferas.

**Bulma:** ¿Para que?

**Picolo: **No hagas tonterías.

**Todos:** ¡Picolo!

**Goku: **¿Que quieres?

**Picolo: **Quiero eliminar a esos sayans. Nadie mas que yo puede invadir este planeta. Ademas, tu solo no los puedes eliminar, son muy fuertes.

**Goku: **¿Propones que nos unamos para eliminarlos?

**Picolo:** No es que me agrade la idea, pero mas vale eso que nada.

**Goku: **Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¡Nube Quinton!

**# # # **

Ya aviamos llegado donde las naves. Yo llevaba en brazos al niño intentando calmarlo. Y Raditz... bueno, él ya estaba harto de los lloriqueo del niño. Lo leía en su cara. En parte me hacia gracia la cara que tenia pero por otra parte temía por si quería hacerle daño al pobre niño. Pero me tranquilice un poco cuando me dijo.

**Raditz:** Estoy harto del lloriqueo del niñato este. Anda, vete a dejarlo dentro de una nave.

**Kagome: **No lo dejare ay encerrado. ¿Estas loco?

En decir eso el niño dejo de llorar. Lo mire, pero el me miraba con miedo. Le empece a hablar para que no tuviera tanto miedo.

**Kagome:** Ves Raditz, con un poco de paciencia dejan de llorar. ¿Como te llamas pequeño?

**Gohan: **M-me ll-llamo s-Son g-Gohan.

**Kagome:** Encantada Gohan. Yo me llamo Kagome. No tengas miedo, no te aremos daño alguno. Yo no lo permitiré. ¿Tienes hambre?

**Gohan:** Si.

**Kagome: **Raditz, trae algo de comer por favor. Tenemos hambre.

Raditz, a regañadientes, fue a por comida. Y por suerte Gohan ya se tranquilizo mucho mas. Mi detector de energía empezó a detectar como dos fuerzas muy poderosas se acercaban Por suerte Raditz ya había vuelto. Y como dos rayos, Kakarotto y el namekiano vinieron y supuse que venían a matarnos y a recuperar el niño.

**Goku:** ¡Devolvedme a mi hijo!

**Raditz: **Te dije que no vinieras por la seguridad de tu hijo. Con todo esto deduzco que no quieres unirte a nosotros. No me dejas mas remedio que matarte. ¡Kagome! Toca pelear.

Los visitantes me miraron con mala cara, y no es de entrañar, como tenia yo el niño. Pero como no lo iba a dejar fuera en medio de una pelea.

**Kagome:** Espera Raditz, dejare el niño en la nave. Estará mas seguro allí que en medio de esta pelea. Lo siento Gohan, piensa que lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que te pase nada.

Deje el niño y me puse al lado de Raditz. Pero me miraban con sorpresa. ¿Acaso ice algo malo? No lo se pero la pelea tenia que empezar.

**N.A/** Que tal? Os gusto? Espero que si. A y gracias por el reviews RanmaSa0tome

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A/** Konichiwa! Soy Takara y vengo con el capitulo 3. Pero antes aclarare el review de mi lectora fiel RanmaSa0tome. Se que se parece al anime original, no te lo discuto, pero habrá cosas que cambiaran. Y este capitulo te lo dedico, RanmaSa0tome, porque se que te gustara una parte del capitulo. Bien y ahora el capitulo.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Los sayans secuestran al pequeño Gohan delante del herido Goku. Pero él no se quedara de manos cursados y va en busca de su hijo. Pero antes de poder irse, aparece Picolo con intención de ayudar a nuestro héroe. ¿Sera este el inicio de una nueva amistad para Goku y los demás? Ya lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 3**

Deje al pequeño en la nave espacial con comida y agua para que no le pasara nada. Pero cuando volví para luchar...

**Raditz:** Kagome, tu quédate en el margen por ahora. En cuanto veas que no puedo con estos gusano vienes en mi ayuda. ¿Entendido?

**Kagome:** Ok, aunque la idea no me agrada mucho que digamos.

Y me fui donde el niño. Lo saco de la nave y lo cargo con migo. No dejare que le pase nada a un niño tan mono como Gohan. Me lo llevo un poco mas lejos del campo de batalla para que no le pase nada. Cuando me giro para ver la batalla... ¡Todos me miraban! ¿Que ice ahora? Solo me lleve al niño para que nada malo le pasara. Bueno, pero la cara de Kakarotto me decía que me estaba muy agradecido. Me gustaría saber que es lo que estaría pensando en se mismo instante...

**_Goku pensamientos:_**_ Parece que ella no es tan mala como el chico. Luego le tendré que dar las gracias por salvar a mi hijo._

**Raditz: **Así que no te nos quieres unir, ¿no Kakarotto?

**Goku:** Mi nombre no es Kakarotto, es Goku. Y si, no me interesa unirme a ustedes. Lo que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi hijo y que se vallan de este planeta.

**Raditz:** Me temo que lo que dices no podrá ser. Ya que no te nos quieres unir, tendremos que matarte a ti y al namekiano que te acompaña.

Y después de la charla empezaron a pelear. Raditz es el primero en atacar. Con una velocidad impresionante se acerca a sus rivales y con los codos les da un fuerte golpe en la nuca que los tira a unos metras para adelante. Gohan empezó a gritar y a llorar. Me dio pena. Ver a su padre golpeado por su culpa no debe ser muy divertido. Lo acune en mis brazos y le empece a tranquilizar mientras la lucha continua.

**Kagome:** Tranquilo Gohan, tu padre seguro que esta bien.

Me miro con una cara que me preguntaba si lo que yo decía era verdad. Me quite un guante y con el pulgar le seque las lagrimas que tenia y al mismo tiempo diciéndole:

**Kagome: **Tranquilo, tu confía en mi y veras como todo sale bien.

Me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ya mas calmado. Le acaricie la cabeza y me volví a concentrar en el combate, que por cierto había avanzado mucho. El brazo izquierdo del namekiano avía desaparecido y Raditz y Kakarotto estaban peleando el uno contra el otro. Mi detector de energía me alertaba de que el namek estaba subiendo su poder, y que lo concentraba en sus dedos indice y corazón. De repente el namek dispara un rayo de energía de donde hace un momento concentraba la energía y roza el hombro derecho de Raditz. Me sorprendí Nadie jamas, al menos que yo sepa, le hirió a Raditz en ninguna pelea. Por la cara del namekiano, deduje que no era ay donde tenia que acabar ese ataque. Una parte de mi estaba furiosa, quería que Raditz estuviera muerto. Pero la otra estaba contento de que Raditz estuviera vivo, pero ganaba la parte que quería que Raditz estuviera muerto.

**Raditz:** Te felicito, eres el primero que consigue darme con un ataque. Pero con eso me hiciste enfadar mucho y eso me lo pagaras con tu vida.

Pero me sorprendió mucho esto. Kakarotto le cogió de la cola. Raditz fue un estúpido. No se acordó que Kakarotto estaba justo detrás suyo esperando esta oportunidad.

**Goku:** ¡Ja, ja! Te cogí la cola. Ahora no tienes escapatoria.

**Picolo:** ¡Muy bien Goku! No lo sueltes asta que no te lo diga.

**Raditz: **Por favor Kakarotto, suéltame. Te juro que si lo haces yo y mi compañera nos iremos de este planeta. Pero por favor suéltame

**Picolo:** No lo escuches Goku. Es una trampa. No lo hagas.

Vi en la cara de Kakarotto, la duda. Pero por lo que mi corresponde, tomo la decisión adecuada, que fue... No soltarlo.

**Goku: **¡Date prisa Picolo!

**Picolo:** Tranquilo, ya estoy listo. Di adiós a este mundo sayan.

Y el namekiano cumplió lo que dijo. Volvió a hacer el mismo ataque que antes y mato a Raditz. En mi interior me alegraba mucho. Gohan se fue corriendo hacia su padre. Y yo me acerque a Raditz.

**Raditz:** Maldita... porque no... me as salvado?

**Kagome:** ...

El namekiano se me acerco por detrás listo para matarme pero Kakarotto lo paro.

**Goku:** ¡Espera Picolo! No la mates.

**Picolo:** ¿Pero que dices Goku? ¿Estas loco? Te recuerdo que ella tan bien es un sayan.

**Goku:** Lo se, pero ella protegió a Gohan. ¿No es cierto hijo?

**Gohan: ** Así es papa.

**Picolo:** Bien, cuando nos ataque yo no are nada.

**Raditz:** Esperad, antes de morir... Quiero que sepáis que esta pelea... lo vieron mis compañeros... y os advierto que ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros... llegaran en 1 año.

Me quede helada. Vegeta vio que no ayude a un compañero mio. Note como me puse pálida, y me parece que los presentes lo notaron y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el pequeño Gohan chillaba mi nombre.

**# # # **

En las profundidades de la galaxia, dos sayans vieron el combate que se a producido a la Tierra.

** Nappa: **¿Que hacemos Vegeta? Vamos a la Tierra.

**Vegeta:** Iremos a buscar a Kagome a la Tierra.

**Nappa: **¿Y Raditz?

**Vegeta:** Raditz... Que se fastidie. Un momento. Escucha esto que es muy interesante.

**# # # **

**Gohan:** ¡Kagome! ¿Que te ocurre?

**Goku: **Tranquilo Gohan, solo se desmayo. Sera porque vienen sus compañeros y porque saben que ella no ayudo a su compañero.

**Picolo: **Ahora toca entrenar duro para cuando lleguen los otros guerreros.

Pero una nave aterrizo a pocos metros de donde nuestros héroes conversaban.

**N.A/** ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Y recuerdo que este capitulo va dedicado a la lectora que sigue este fic desde el primer capitulo, RanmaSa0tome. Le doy las gracias por su apoyo y por sus consejos que me hacen escribir capitulo aun mejores. Les aviso tan bien que dentro de poco actualizare mi otro fic, "La ultima oportunidad de Odín", que espero que les guste tanto como este fic.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A/ **Konichiwa! Vuelvo un día mas con el nuevo capitulo de mi crossover. Pero antes que nada, aclarare las dudas de mi lectora fiel RanmaSa0tome. 1)Bardock no saldrá en mi historia ya que no lo conozco mucho. Lo único que se de él es que es el padre de Goku. 2)Esta pregunta tendrás que esperar a leer el capitulo de hoy :P Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo 4.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Goku, junto con Picolo, derrotaron al malvado Raditz. Pero cuando Picolo se disponía a matar a Kagome... ¡Goku la defiende! Antes de morir, Raditz, aviso de que sus otros 2 compañeros se dirigen hacia la Tierra. Kagome, asustada, se desmaya ante tal noticia. ¿Que ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Ahora lo sabremos...

**Capitulo 4**

**** Empece a despertarme. Note que no traía puesta mi ropa normal de sayan, y fue entonces cuando la humana que estaba en la isla hace unas horas entro de repente a la sala.

**Bulma:** ¡Ah! Ya despertaste, mi nombre es Bulma.

**Kagome:** Bueno, ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

**Bulma:** Ah, veras...

Flash Back

Kagome se avía desmayado y en ese momento aterrizo una nave. De ella bajaron Krilin, Bulma y el maestro Rochi muy alterados. Se acercaron a Goku para saber lo sucedido y él, como buen chico que es Goku, se los contó todo a sus amigos.

**Krilin:** ¿Y que aras ahora Goku?

Y como si la pregunta fuera un conjuro, Kamisama apareció delante de todos, dejándolos muy sorprendidos.

**Picolo:** ¿Que haces aquí?

**Kami:** Vi el combate y escuche lo que pasara. Bine a buscar-te a ti, Goku.

**Goku:** ¿A mi?

**Kami: **Si. Se de una persona que te podrá entrenar para cuando estos monstruos lleguen.

**Goku:** ¿En serio? ¿Y es muy fuerte?

**Kami:** Claro que lo es. Y los demás vendrán con migo a entrenar en el palacio.

**Krilin:** Ok, iré a buscar a los demás.

**Goku:** Bien, pues a que esperamos, vayámonos ya.

**Kami:** Espera un momento Goku, no te lo eh explicado todo aun. Para llegar donde esa persona tendrás que pasar por el cielo, es decir, morirte. Sera el único precio que tendrás que pagar.

Todos se quedaron helados. ¿Morir solo para poder entrenar? Que tontería Eso creían ellos pero Goku...

**Goku:** Me da igual, mientras pueda entrenar con un gran maestro.

Ay todos se quedaron en shock. ¡Goku se quería sacrificar solo para pelear en el futuro! Pero no le dieron muchas vueltas.

**Bulma: **¡Pues claro! No ay de que preocuparnos, porque tenemos las esferas del dragón. Podemos desear que vuelva a la vida sin problemas.

**Goku:** ¡Claro! Bueno arreglado esto... Gohan, quiero que entrenes duro para la batalla.

**Gohan: **E-entrenar, pero no quiero pelear papa.

**Goku:** Gohan, en tu interior tienes una gran fuerza que va despertando poco a poco y que es muy fuerte. Piensa que con eso, los podremos ganar a los sayans.

**Kami:** Venga Goku, nos tenemos que marchar ya.

Fin del Flash Back

**Bulma:** Eso por parte de Goku, pero Picolo se llevo al pequeño Gohan. Espero que este bien con ese granuja de color verde.

**Kagome:** Escucha, ¿Bulma no? Bueno es que tengo que pedir-te un favor.

**Bulma:** Dime. ¿Que quieres?

**Kagome:** ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer? Es que tengo mucha hambre.

**Bulma:** Claro, tu comes mucho ¿verdad?

**Kagome: **Lo que come un sayan diariamente.

Bulma se fue a por comida. Yo cogí mi ropa y me la puse. Pero algo encima de una mesa me llamo la atención. Y es que lo que tenia delante era mi dispositivo de potencia y al lado y desmontada, la de Raditz.

**# # # **

**Vegeta: **¿Lo has escuchado Nappa? Esferas que te conceden deseos.

**Nappa:** ¿Desearemos que Raditz vuelva a la vida?

**Vegeta:** Que va. Que te parece mas emocionante, ¿Recuperar a un compañero débil o tener la vida eterna?

**Nappa: **Claro, pues la vida eterna.

**Vegeta:** Bien, próximo destino, la Tierra.

**# # # **

Pasaron 2 días desde que me entere de un par de cosas. 1- Que no podría volver a la base ya que según lo visto, en la pelea, Raditz estropeo las naves, pero yo no me di cuenta T.T 2- Tendría que quedarme a la casa de esa muchacha terrícola. Que por cierto parece que no le caigo muy bien. En todo caso tendré que ir con cuidado. Hoy es luna llena y, no se si os lo eh dicho pero en cuanto un sayan ve la luna llena se convierte en un mono gigante. Y yo, aun que me pueda controlar en ese estado, no tengo ganas de transformarme. De repente, y no se como, noto una gran fuerza que viene del exterior de la casa. Me prepare por si tenia que pelear o algo así y me fui en busca de esa extraña sensación

**N.A/ **Hola! Aquí termina este capitulo. Se que es muy corto, pero es que tengo cosas que hacer.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A/** Hola, eh vuelto un día mas con un nuevo capitulo para mis fieles lectores. Se que el capitulo anterior quedo muy corto, por eso este intentare que sea mas largo para compensar-lo. Si queda igual de corto que el anterior me lo decís por que no me doy cuenta. Y ahora el capitulo.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Bulma le contó a Kagome lo que paso mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Dos días mas tarde, por la noche, empezó a notar sensaciones extrañas. ¿Que podrá ser esa sensación que nuestra protagonista siente? Hoy lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 5**

No tarde mucho en llegar, cuando vi a un õzaru. Automáticamente me vino a la mente el pequeño Gohan. Unos metros mas arriba se encontraba el namekiano con una cara de asustado y al mismo tiempo de sorpresa. En un intento de pararlo destruyo la luna y luego le corto la cola, de una forma que asta a mi me dolió. En cuanto se dio cuanta de mi presencia baje asta su lado.

**Picolo:** ¿Que haces aquí?

**Kagome:** Una rara sensación me dijo que aquí avía alguien muy fuerte y por eso vine, ¿ creías que venia a enfrentarte o algo por el estilo?

No me contesto a la pregunta y eso me izo enojar un poco. Pero antes de prender el vuelo me dijo algo muy curioso.

**Picolo:** El niño se quedara solo aquí durante 6 meses antes de su entrenamiento de verdad.

Quise preguntarle el porque me decía eso, pero se marcho tal y como apareció Como un relámpago En todo caso no me pare a pensar en eso, porque me di cuenta que el niño estaba desnudo en el suelo. Gracias a mi poder, le pude proporcionar ropa nueva en un periquete y le pude dar una espada. Con todo esto empece a escuchar la voz de Kakarotto.

**Goku: **¿Hola? ¿Picolo? ¿Gohan?

**Kagome:** ¿Kakarotto? ¿Donde estas?

Mire por todas partes pero ni rastro de él. Pero seguía escuchando a la voz.

**Goku:** ¿Kagome? ¿Donde están Picolo y Gohan?

**Kagome:** Gohan esta durmiendo y Picolo se fue dejando-lo solo en el desierto. Pero tranquilo que me quedare a cuidar a tu hijo Kakarotto.

**Goku:** ¡Ah! Que bien, gracias por cuidar de Gohan. Bueno, ¿le podrías decir algo a Gohan cuando despierte?

**Kagome:** Claro, dime.

**Goku:** Pues dile a Gohan que ya estoy entrenando con el dios Kaito y que no se preocupe, que estoy bien. ¿Se lo dirás?

**Kagome: **Claro, por eso no te preocupes.

**Goku:** Bien, gracias por todo Kagome, nos vemos.

Y de pronto deje de escuchar su voz. Pero bueno, estaba muy cansada y me dormí abrazada al pequeño, al cual empezaba a cogerle un gran cariño. Ya era de día Me desperté antes que el niño, y para no despertarlo me levante en silencio. Pero claro, como dice la ley de Murfi cuando una cosa te sale como quieres, siempre ay algo que te lo estropea, y justo eso me paso. Apareció de la nada un dinosaurio gigante, rugiendo y despertando el niño. Como el niño tenia que entrenar para luchar contra Vegeta y Nappa, me pareció una buena idea usar al dinosaurio para "jugar" un poco.

**Kagome: **Gohan...

**Gohan:** ¿Kagome-san?

**Kagome:** ¿Tu estas aquí para entrenar verdad?

**Gohan:** Si, Picolo-sama me dejo aquí sólito y me dijo que si en 6 meses aun seguía con vida él me entrenaría.

Su carilla de tristeza me enterneció mucho y para que se animara le dije que me quedaría con él. Pero otro rugido nos corto el hilo de la conversación. Le pedí a Gohan que liquidara al monstruo. Pero bueno, lo único que pudo hacer es coartarle la cola. Pero así ya teníamos la carne para la comida. Ahora solo faltaba la verdura y el agua. Yo fui a por el agua mientras le pedí a Gohan que fuera a por algo de fruta y verdura. Después de comer un poco, empece a entrenar al muchacho. Se que no lo debería hacer-lo, es decir, no debería entrenar al enemigo, pero no podía dejarlo solo allí en ese desierto. Y así pasaron los 6 de duro entrenamiento sin Picolo. En los últimos 6 meses, pude conocer un poco a Gohan y me hablo de las aventuras de su padre cuando era pequeño. Al menos Kakarotto elimino gente en su estanca a la Tierra, izo algo que debía sin darse cuenta. Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Ahora Era de noche, estábamos yo y Gohan cenando, cuando note un ki. No se si eso os lo e contado pero en los 6 meses con Gohan, él me enseño a detectar el ki e otra gente sin el dispositivo. Me sorprendió mucho que los habitantes de este planeta tuvieran habilidades tan sorprendentes. Pero ahora volvamos a donde estábamos Picolo regreso después de 6 meses como "prometió".

**Kagome: **Picolo, se que estas aquí, no te escondas mas.

Gohan se volteo y como dije, Picolo apareció de entre la oscuridad.

**Picolo:** Veo que Gohan no es el único que a aprendido cosas en estos últimos 6 meses.

**Gohan:** Yo le enseñe a Kagome-san a detectar el ki de las personas, Picolo-sama.

**Kagome:** Como puedes ver, Picolo, el profesor tan bien puede aprender del alumno.

Pero como ese día de hace 6 meses, no contesto la pregunta que le hice. En todo caso mañana sera un día muy, muy duro. Desperté por la mañana muerta del hambre. Pero antes de desayunar, me fui al río a bañarme porque, francamente, durante los últimos 6 meses no me dio tiempo a darme un baño como es debido. Me despoje de mis ropas y me metí en el agua. Tuve suerte, porque era muy temprano y los chicos no despertarían asta dentro de unas horas mas o menos. Después de 1 hora bañándome salí y me vestí. Fui a recoger algo de comida para el desayuno mio y de Gohan, ya que los namekianos no comen, solo beben agua. Cuando volví al campamento, ya estaban despiertos y Picolo parecía un poco molesto.

**Picolo: **¿Donde fuiste sayan?

Al parecer aun no se fía de mi, pero le debía demostrar que no tenia malas intenciones, así que con una sonrisa muy dulce le dije.

**Kagome:** Pues, como me desperté pronto me fui a dar un baño al río que esta cerca que aquí y después fui a por algo para comer.

Le di la comida a Gohan, y me senté a su lado a comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Picolo seguía mirándome mal. Lo deje, sabia que ahora al principio no me aceptaría, pero con el tiempo, al igual que Gohan izo, el me tomara confianza. Pero no seria nada fácil hacer que confiara en mi. Por eso tendría que esforzarme mucho.

Así pasaron otros 4 meses. Con el tiempo, Picolo fue aceptándome y cogiéndome confianza. Otro día empezó en aquella selva desierta en la cual entrenábamos Picolo, Gohan y yo. Como siempre, me levante, me fui al río a bañarme, recolecte fruta para el desayuno y volví al campamento con los chicos. Como ya era habitual, ellos ya estaban despiertos cuando volví. Desayunamos y como siempre después de desayunar nos entrenábamos. Pero hoy el entrenamiento fue un tanto distinto a los demás. Picolo nos mando entrenar, sin poder volar, al río. Hoy la corriente era un tanto mas fuerte que los demás días. Y no es de estañar ya que estaba lloviendo y hacia mucho viento, cosa que cuando yo me fui a bañar no pasaba. Mientras entrenábamos un relámpago cayo muy cerca de donde estábamos asustando a Gohan, haciendo que resbalara y al final cayo al río. Pero ni yo ni Picolo lo fuimos a rescatar, ya que el solo debía hacerlo. Pero en cuanto vi que no salia del agua empece a preocuparme. Iba a ir a salvarlo pero cuando me doy cuenta, Gohan salio repentinamente del agua, haciendo que me asustara, resbalara y cayera al agua sin remedio alguno. Cuando salí de la fría agua empece a estornudar. ¡Genial! Para completar los desastres avía cogido un buen resfriado. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de entrenar ¿cierto?

** # # #**

En un pequeño planeta del mundo de los muertos, Goku entrenaba con el dios del norte, Kaito-sama. Se paso 6 meses en el camino de la serpiente para llegar asta donde estaba ahora. Después paso 4 meses intentando pillar a Bubbles, el mono mascota del dios Kaito. Y ahora tenia que darle con un martillo a Grgory,la luciérnaga amigo del dios. Así transcurrió otro mes para nuestros amigos.

**# # # **

Pasaron 11 meses desde que Raditz dijo que los sayans Vegeta y Nappa llegarían y nuestros compañeros siguen entrenando muy duro. Con Krilin y los demás estaban en la torre sagrada (**N.A/ **Es que no se como se llama allí donde vive Kamisama, si me lo pudierais decir os estaría eternamente agradecida, gracias. Ahora no os retraso mas n.n'), entrenando sin descanso para el gran día en el que los sayans llegaran a la Tierra para destruirlos. Pero ellos no lo permitirían. Pero el único que no entrenaba era Yajirobai. El tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo, comer.

**Krilin:** Escucha, en vez de comer tanto, ¿por que no entrenas con Yamcha o con migo por ejemplo? Es que si sigues así no duraras ni 2 segundos en el campo de batalla.

**Yajirobai: **Huy, tu tranquilo que yo contra estos monstruos no me enfrento. No quiero morir aun, soy muy joven.

A todos los presentes se les cayo una gota de sudor en la frente. Eso ya era de esperar por parte de este gallina. Pero enseguida volvieron a sus entrenamientos. Quedaba poco para que los sayans llegaran y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

**N.A/ **Que tal quedo? Se que no es tan largo como les dije al principio pero es que para escribir cada capitulo me paso desde las 15:30 asta las 19 y tantas y me cansa mucho. Dejen comentarios!

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A/** Hola fanfiquers! Hoy traigo otro de mis tantos capítulos sobre este fic que avanza mas rápido que el primero. Y todo es gracias a los reviews que envías siempre. Me dan las fuerzas para escribir. Y ahora el capitulo.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Nuestros héroes entrenaban para la llegada de los sayans. Kagome por su lado, entrenaba con Picolo y Gohan. Por su parte, Goku entrenaba con el dios Kaito muy duramente. ¿Que pasara cuando lleguen los sayans dentro de un mes? Dentro de muy poco lo sabremos...

**Capitulo 6**

Ya ha pasado casi un año, solo quedan 3 semanas antes de que lleguen los sayans a la Tierra. Nuestros héroes siguen entrenando muy duro, y con cada día que pasa se hacen mas fuertes.

**# # # **

_Era todo oscuro, no se veía nada, estaba yo sola en la oscuridad. De pronto empiezo a escuchar voces. Para ser mas exactos, eran voces de un niño, de una mujer, y 2 de hombre. A y también se escuchaba un maullido de una gata. Me llamaban. _

**_Voces:_**_ ¡Kagome! Despierta, por favor. No te mueras._

_No llego a entender que es lo que pasa. De pronto veo a una mujer de pelo largo y marrón un niño con cola y patas de zorro, un muchacho de pelo corto y negro, una gata de dos colas y un muchacho de pelo largo y plateado con unas orejas de perro. Rodeaban a una persona, mas bien a alguien. Me acerque a ver quien era y... _

**# # #**

Me desperté sudada de pies a cabeza. No me acuerdo de lo que soñé, pero me parecía que era algo que debía recordar por algo. Vi que era de noche, sobre la una o así, pero eso no me impidió darme un chapuzon al río. En el río me quede pensando en el sueño. Solo conseguía recordar las voces. De repente me pareció ver una fogata no muy lejos de allí, pero no notaba las energías de las personas. Me vestí y fui a ver quien avía allí, cuando me acerque no había nada. Esto empezaba a ser raro. Volví al campamento con mis compañeros a dormir, mañana tendría otro largo día de duro entrenamiento con Picolo y el joven Gohan.

**# # # **

Se izo de día, ya no tuve ese sueño misterioso. Hoy acababa la 2 semana antes de que lleguen Vegeta y Nappa. Como siempre fui a recoger el desayuno pero como ya me había bañado antes, ahora no lo ice. Volví con la sorpresa de que seguían durmiendo. Encendí el fuego para cocinar y empece a comer. Al poco rato se despertó Picolo, seguido por Gohan que tenia mucha hambre. Comimos y empezamos a entrenar como siempre desde hace 11 meses y 2 semanas.

**# # # **

No muy lejos de la Tierra, dos naves redondas se acercaban a toda velocidad. Pocos minutos mas tarde aterrizaron a Capital City. De las naves salieron el Príncipe Vegeta y de la otra nave, Nappa.

**Nappa:** Así que, ¿Esto es la Tierra? Es muy poca cosa. ¿Que te parece si empezamos a exterminar este dichoso planeta, Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Espera, Nappa. Antes tenemos que encontrar las esferas del dragón y a Kagome.

**Nappa:** ¿A la chiquilla también nos la llevaremos? ¿Pero no estaba muerta?

**Vegeta:** No, ella solo se escondió y no lucho. Pero no la quiero dejar aquí.

**Nappa:** Mejor, así me la tendré toda para mi y Raditz no me molestara.

**Vegeta:** Ya la encontré. ¡Vamos!

**# # # **

Unos kilómetros mas lejos, Picolo y los demás se ponían alerta. Detectaron unas fuerzas muy poderosas que se dirigían aquí.

**Picolo:** ¿¡Quien tiene un poder tan grande!?

**Gohan:** ¿Y si es papa?

**Kagome:** No puede ser porque son dos... ¡Claro!

**Picolo:** ¿Claro que?

**Kagome:** No llegue a pensar en el motor de las naves de los sayans. ¡Vegeta y Nappa ya llegaron!

**Gohan:** Entonces ¿el enemigo ya a llegado?

**Picolo:** Pero si aun no a pasado un año. ¿Como...?

**Kagome:** Es muy simple. Las naves que los sayans usamos, tienen una potencia muy fuerte, es decir, que pueden ir a una gran velocidad. Por eso llegaron antes.

**Gohan:** ¡Alguien se acerca a mucha velocidad!

Del cielo, aparecieron el chico calvo que estaba en la isla con Kakarotto y otro de pelo un poco largo y negro.

**Krilin:** Hola Picolo, hola Gohan, hola Kagome...

Allí paro unos segundo asta que se dio cuenta.

**Krilin:** ¡Ah, Es Kagome! ¿Sabes como a estado Bulma todo este año de desesperada? Te buscaba asta debajo de las piedras.

**Kagome:** Estuve entrenando con Gohan y Picolo.

**Yamcha:** Entonces, ¿Estas de nuestra parte?

Pero no pude contestar la pregunta que me hicieron, porque alguien ya la contesto por mi.

**¿?:** Pes claro que no esta de tu parte, ella es una sayayin como nosotros y nos ayudara a destruiros. ¿Verdad que ibas a decir eso, Kagome?

Me quede helada. Me voltee lentamente y como su voz me indico, era Vegeta. Ya me avían encontrado. En ese momento no sabia que hace ni que decir. Yo quería estar con Gohan, pero al mismo tiempo no podía desobedecer al príncipe que me salvo de la muerte. Pero Gohan salio en mi defensa.

**Gohan:** ¡Ella no es mala! Kagome es muy buena, y se que nunca nos aria daño.

Eso me llego al alma. Tenia ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que tenia razón. Pero por mi seguridad, y por la de ellos, debía ir con Vegeta.

**Nappa:** ¿Que estupidez dices niño? Kagome no es como ustedes. Oh... ¿Acaso te encariñaste con ellos?

Allí me mataron. Caí al suelo de la impresión. De pronto vi a un niño en mi regazo con cola y las patas traseras de un zorro. Me sonreía y me llamo. Entonces por instinto le pregunte.

**Kagome:** ¿Shippo, que quieres?

Cuando me di cuenta todos me miraban con sorpresa. Asta Vegeta parecía sorprendido por algo. No entendía nada, entonces Gohan me pregunto.

**Gohan:** Kagome, ¿Quien es Shippo?

Me quede pensativa. Ese nombre me resultaba muy familiar, pero me hacia sentir alegre escuchar ese nombre. En todo caso, parecían todos muy interesados en mi respuesta.

**Kagome: **Pues... Si te tengo que ser sincera no se quien es. Pero no importa.

Le sonreí. Pero no pareció calmar a nadie y Nappa ya se montaba sus películas.

**Nappa:** Kagome, parece que la Tierra te a echo daño al cerebro.

No lo soportaba. No permitía que me hablara así, por eso me levante muy enojada y me acerque a él. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta a este gorila imbécil.

**Kagome:** Mira quien fue hablar, el que no sirve ni para matar ni para follar.

**Nappa:** Escucha niñata, como no te calles, te la meteré asta que te mueras de dolor, perra asquerosa.

**Kagome: **Atrévete si eres valiente, gorila apestoso. Que solo quieres follar.

Quería matarlo. Pero Vegeta me cogió de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

**Vegeta:** Vamos a ver. Calmaos los dos de una vez. ¿Entendido? Tenemos que pelear contra ellos y no contra nosotros.

Asentimos levemente. Vegeta cuando quería, daba mucho miedo. Me sentó en una roca cercana a él y me dijo.

**Vegeta:** Tu te quedas de nuestro lado. No voy a permitir que te vayas. ¿Entendiste?.

Asentí. Me levante y me puse a su lado. Gohan entristeció. Se lo vi a la cara. Picolo y los demás querían matarme. Se lo leí en la cara. Trague fuerte y me quede al lado de Vegeta, para no tener ningún disgusto. Del cielo, aparecieron un chico de tres ojos y otro mas pequeño con la cara blanca y un sombrero negro con una volita roja en miedo. Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos asta que Vegeta empezó a contar-los en voz alta. Ay se pusieron todos en alerta.

**Vegeta:** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Y 7. Nappa, ¿Cuantos sayamens tenemos?

**Nappa:** Déjame que los cuente... mm... 7 ¿Por que?

**Kagome:** ¿No me digas que los usaras para luchar contra ellos?

Dije señalando el grupo de amigos que se reunió para pelear contra "nosotros"

**Vegeta: **Exactamente, nos reiremos un rato. Plantad-los.

Ice los agujeros y Nappa los introducía en ellos. Después los tape y vertimos el liquido. En unos segundos salieron 7 sayamens.

**Kagome:** ¡Dios! Como odio a estos gusanos verdes. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

**Vegeta: **Pero nos servirán para pasar el rato asta que llegue Kakarotto.

¡Es verdad! Se me olvido de que Kakarotto no había llegado aun. Entonces empece a sospechar. De pronto el cielo se oscureció.

**Kagome:** ¿Pero que puñetas pasa?

**Krilin:** Al parecer, el maestro y Bulma ya pidieron que Goku recuperara la vida.

**Vegeta:** ¿Como? ¿Kakarotto estaba muerto?

Se giro a mirarme, y le conteste lo mas rápido que pude.

**Kagome:** No fui yo quien lo mato. Veras después de que Raditz muriera... Kakarotto se fue a entrenar con un dios muy fuerte y para ello tubo que morir.

**Vegeta: **Da igual. Es la hora de divertirse un poco así que, sayamens hagan el trabajo... ¡O mejor!...

**N.A/ **Que tal? Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les aya gustado mucho, y por favor... Dejen comentarios. Ya saben que me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen muy contenta.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A/** Hola! Vuelvo un día mas para entreteneros con un nuevo capitulo. Antes de continuar, contestare las preguntas del capitulo anterior. 1- Fue obligada por Vegeta, porque él no quiere perder a la única chica con vida de su raza. Pero, por otra parte, es como un obligación para ella, porque él fue quien la ayudo cuando lo necesitaba. 2- No es rey Kaito, si no dios Kaito. Al-mejor me equivoque al escribir. Bueno pero ahora toca divertirse un poco. Os dejo con la pelea entre los sayamens y nuestros héroes.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome empezó a tener unos sueños un tanto confusos para ella, aparte de la ilusión del zorro con aspecto de persona, llamado Shippo. Por otra parte, Vegeta y Nappa ya habían llegado a la Tierra. ¿Kagome estará enferma? ¿Vegeta y Nappa conseguirán eliminar a los adversarios? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 7**

**Vegeta: **Da igual. Es la hora de divertirse un poco así que, sayamens hagan el trabajo... ¡O mejor! Como son 7, aremos un 1 vs 1. Sera divertido. Bien tu empezaras.

Y mando al primer sayamen a luchar. El adversario que lucho primero, fue el tipo de 3 ojos, llamado Tenshin. La pelea comenzó. Pero no duro mucho ya que Tenshin lo gano con gran facilidad. Pero como eso no es lo que quería Vegeta... ¡BUM! Lo extermino en un santiamén. Me quede algo sorprendida, al igual que nuestros rivales.

**Kagome:** Vegeta, ten cuidado. Que no tengo ganas de bañarme en la sangre de este perdedor.

**Vegeta:** Tu lo wñfl quieres es eliminar los terrícolas, ¿Verdad?

**Kagome:** ¡Bha! No digas estupideces. No quiero ensuciarme con la sangre de la chusma esta.

**Nappa:** ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tu, enana.

**Kagome:** Al-mejor lo que tu quieres es que yo te haga la faena para que tu luego te lleves el merito, ¿verdad?

Nappa: Cuidado con lo que dices que si no te reviento.

**Kagome:** No tienes cojones.

**Vegeta:** ¡Basta! Dejad de pelearos de una santa vez.

Me volví a sentar a la roca que estaba cerca de allí para contemplar el segundo combate sin que la sangre me llegara a tocar. Pero de pronto vuelvo a ver el pequeño niño mitad zorro de antes, pero esta vez también vi una gata blanca de dos colas. El niño me miro sonriente pidiéndome si le había traído sus dulces favoritos. Me quede mirando-lo. Tenia ganas de acunarlo en mis bracos. Pero la voz de Nappa me izo volver a la realidad. Me pregunto algo que no llegue a escuchar, ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Pero me di cuenta de que el chico de pelo largo y negro yacía en el suelo y que el calvo estaba muy molesto. Supuse que había muerto luchando contra el sayamen. Empece a contar a los sayamens, pero vi que solo eran 5 en total. Volví a contarlos una y otra vez sin explicarme como es que faltaba uno. Fue cuando Nappa me miro algo curioso y me pregunto.

**Nappa: **¿Que te ocurre? No pareces muy contenta.

**Kagome:** ¿Contenta? ¿Porque debería estarlo?

**Nappa:** ¿Como que porque? ¿Acaso no te concentraste en el combate? El sayamen a ganado pero se auto-destruyo para lograr matar al terrícola.

Es explicaba el porque solo habían 5 sayamens y porque el otro desapareció. Pero en cuanto me volví a concentrar en las peleas... ¡El calvo llamado Krilin los destruyo a todos! Me quede sorprendida, al igual que Vegeta y Nappa. Pero eso significaba que ahora nosotros tendríamos que enfrentarnos contra ellos. Y eso no me agravada para nada. Pero Nappa propuso algo que me podría ayudar a defender al niño sin que Vegeta o Nappa se dieran cuenta de que lo quiero ayudar. Porque si se enteran me matan al instante y eso es algo que debo evitar.

**Nappa:** ¿Que tal si nos repartimos a los 6 que quedan entre yo y Kagome, Vegeta? Así tu podrás ahorrar fuerzas mientras ves el espectáculo. ¿Que me dices?

**Vegeta:** No me parece tan mala idea. ¿Que dices Kagome?

**Kagome:** Mientras me pueda encargar del niño y del enano de color naranja para mi estará bien.

**Nappa:** Entonces yo me encargare de los otros 4 que quedan.

**Vegeta:** Ya bale de cháchara y que empiece la lucha de una vez.

Me fui acercando a los chicos con toda la normalidad del mundo. Pero ellos se pusieron a la defensiva. ¿Pero que creían? ¿Que les iba a atacar? Bueno... Al-mejor si lo pensaban ya que me fui con Vegeta. Pero yo no tenia la intención de matarlos, quería protegerlos. Y eso ice, decirles que no quería que murieran.

**Kagome:** Tranquilos, no os pienso matar. Lo que quiero es que no os enfrentéis contra Nappa. Es muy fuerte y no quiero que os mate.

Solo logre convencer a Gohan,se lo vi a la cara, ya que Krilin no se re-fiaba de mi palabra.

**Krilin:** No te creemos. Tu estas de parte de los invasores. ¿Te crees que somos estúpidos?

**Gohan:** Yo te creo.

Me quede algo sorprendida. El niño si me creía y vi que Krilin no creía aun lo que Gohan dijo.

**Krilin:** Pero Gohan, ¿no ves que no esta de nuestra parte? Nos mintió a todos.

**Gohan:** Ella es mi amiga. Se que nunca se pondría de parte de estos monstruos. ¿Verdad Kagome?

Si. Eso es lo que quería decirle. Pero no podía. No podía mentirle, y menos traicionar Vegeta. Pero la situación empeoro cuando Vegeta se dio cuanta de que no estaba luchando contra ellos. Ahora la hemos cagado, pero bien.

**Vegeta:**¿Que pasa Kagome? ¿Por que no peleas contra estos inútiles? Ahora no me dirás que son demasiado fuertes para ti ¿Verdad?

Gohan me miraba con cara de que por favor no le hiciera caso Vegeta. Y Vegeta quería que los matase. Ahora estaba metida en un lió del cual no savia que hacer. Pero gracias a Nappa, que distrajo a Vegeta, Krilin y Gohan, me pude librar de la tensión a la cual me habían sometido. Yo también me concentre en el combate. Al parecer el enano de la cara blanca había echo lo mismo que el sayamen que mato al del pelo largo, se auto-destruyo. Y ahora Tenshin solo tenia un brazo y gritaba el nombre del recién fallecido. Pero Nappa fue a atacarlo a él para llevarlo con su amigo

**Nappa:** Tu tranquilo, ahora te llevo con tus amigos... Al otro barrio.

**Tenshin:** No lo lograras. Vengare a Chaoz cueste lo que cueste.

Y la pelea comenzó. Solo que Nappa se lo cargo en un instante. Ahora solo quedaba Picolo. Pero Vegeta lo paro antes de que Nappa le hiciera nada a Picolo.

**Vegeta:** ¡Espera Nappa! Al namekiano no lo mates. Él nos ayudara con el tema de las esferas del Dragón.

**Nappa:** De acuerdo Vegeta. Tuviste suerte namekiano.

Estaba tan concentrada, que cuando quise darme cuanta, Krilin me estaba cogiendo de la cola. Poco a poco la energía se me iba sin remedio alguno. Asta que caí con fuerza contra el suelo y atraje la atención de los presentes. Por un momento creí que me iba a matar allí mismo pero Nappa le pego una patada a Krilin, liberándome así del agarre. Pero me sentí un poco mareada. Y me senté al suelo para no volver a caerme pero en cuanto vi lo que tenia Krilin en la mano me levante al instante y me fui a cantarle las cuarenta a Nappa.

**Kagome:** ¿Tu estas mal de la cabeza o te te pasa?

**Nappa:** ¿Por que te enojas ahora? Bien que te salvado ¿no?

**Kagome:** ¡No es eso idiota! Mira lo que tiene el terrícola en sus manos. ¿Que crees tu que es?

**Nappa: **Pues es una cola. ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Es que no lo ves?

**Kagome:** ¡Idiota! ¡Gorila asqueroso es mi cola! ¿¡Como me transformo sin mi cola ahora!? ¡Dímelo!

Me mosquee muchísimo. Quería matar a ese sin vergüenza que me quito la cola. Pero... en otro sentido era algo bueno que no tuviera la cola. Así no me podría someter a su voluntad meterme su asqueroso pene en mi interior. En cuanto pensé esto me puse muy contenta. Sonreí mucho y vi como los presentes me miraban algo extrañados, por no decir muy extrañados. Pero lo deje de lado y me puse hablar de otra cosa.

**Kagome:** Sabes Nappa, mejor dejemos pasar lo de la cola. Por cierto, ¿No llego Kakarotto?

Se callaron. En cuanto dije ese nombre se pusieron a mirar por todos lados.

**Vegeta:** Lo esperaremos.

**Nappa/Kagome:** ¿Como?

**Vegeta:** Esperaremos 3 horas. Si en 3 horas no aparece, los mataremos a los 3.

**Kagome/Nappa:** Esta bien.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. En cuanto pasaron 1 hora y media, me di cuenta de que había gente grabando para la televisión publica.

**Kagome:** Vegeta, voy a hacer una pequeña visita a unos amigos que están escondidos.

Me fui y con una bola de energía me los cargue a todos. Solo tarde unos segundos antes de volver con Vegeta.

El tiempo sigue pasando, cada vez mas lento. Y precisamente hoy hace un sol que no se aguanta. ¿Cuanto falta para que llegue Kakarotto? En todo caso aun falta una hora y quince minutos para que pasen las 3 horas.

Las tres horas están a punto de pasar y Kakarotto que no aparece por ningún lado. ¿acaso tendrá miedo de nosotros? No lo creo, pero si no se espabila, su hijo e amigos morirán sin remedio alguno.

Las 3 horas ya pasaron y Vegeta se levanta junto con Nappa. Yo me quede sentada observando lo que pasaría.

**Vegeta: **Bien, ya han pasado las 3 horas y Kakarotto no a aparecido. Nappa, mátalos. Ya que Kagome no lo izo antes, hazlo tu ahora.

**Nappa:** Esta bien, ¿y el namekiano también lo mato?

**Vegeta:** Claro, cuando terminemos iremos a Namek. Allí seguro que existen las esferas del Dragón.

**N.A/** Hola! Espero que os aya gustado. Ya saben, comenten y díganme sus opiniones. Como siempre le doy gracias a RanmaSa0tome por leer mi fic y también a prics. Gracias por leer.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A/ **Hola! Vuelvo un día mas con mi nuevo capitulo. Os anunciare que por problemas, que no puedo explicar, una vez por semana no podre actualizar. Esto es todo, ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

******En el capitulo anterior...**

Yamsha, Chaoz y Tenshin fueron eliminados por los sayans. Pero por suerte Gohan, Krilin y Picolo se salvan y tiene 3 horas para pensar un plan antes de que llegue Goku. ¿Por que no llegas Goku? ¿Morirán Gohan y los demás?

**Capitulo 8**

**Vegeta:** Claro, cuando terminemos iremos a Namek. Allí seguro que existen las esferas del Dragón.

**Nappa:** Esta bien Vegeta.

Se fue acercando al grupo. Pero de repente Picolo, Gohan y Krilin se dispersaron en el aire. ¿Me pregunto que estarán planeando para ganar a Nappa? Me levante y me acerque donde Vegeta para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Seria divertido que esos 3 lo mataran. ¿Y si lo conseguían? Sera mejor ver lo que pasa.  
Primero Picolo lanza una gran cantidad de energía asta Krilin. Este lo coge y lo llena aun mas de energía y se lo envía a un muy asustado Gohan, que a duras penas llega tomar la gran masa de ki y la llena mas. La gran bola es enviada hacia Nappa y al llegar explota.  
Por un momento creí que Nappa había muerto en el acto, pero al no ver su cuerpo caer al suelo deduje que seguía tan tranquilo. En cuanto el polvo se disperso, Nappa estaba intacto, como si un campo de energía lo hubiera envuelto para protegerlo. Es algo que, sinceramente, yo ya esperaba, pero confiaba en que lo mataran.

**Nappa:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?

Y ahora es el turno de Nappa para atacar. Primero ataco a Picolo, con unos puñetazos y unas patadas lo dejo medio moribundo en el suelo. Pero al parecer, Picolo es un hueso duro de roer y se levanto a duras penas.  
Al final, Picolo le pudo dar una que otra patada a Nappa, y eso me impresiono bastante, ya que nadie le dio jamas a la cara. Y eso, hace enfurecer mucho a Nappa. Y para vengarse le lanzo una gran carga de ki a Gohan. Un momento, ¿A Gohan? ¡No puede ser! Tengo que salvarlo. Pero... Vegeta me cogió por la muñeca y me tiro para atrás.

**Vegeta:** ¿Para donde te crees que vas? ¿Acaso te importa ese niño?

**Kagome:** Por favor Vegeta, suéltame. Me haces daño.

**Vegeta: **Te soltare... Si me contestas primero, ¿Ese niño te importa?

**Kagome: **... ¡Si! Ese niño me importa. ¡El es mi amigo!

Me solté y fui a salvar a Gohan. En cuanto llegue a él, ya era demasiado tarde. La gran ráfaga de ki estaba encima nuestro. Envolví a Gohan en mis bracos esperando el gran golpe. Pero este nunca llego. Me gire a ver lo que pasaba y vi a Picolo tendido en el suelo. Me acerque corriendo junto con Gohan. Me arrodille junto a Picolo. ¡Aun respiraba! Era un milagro que aun estuviera vivo.

**Kagome: **¿Picolo, pero por que lo hiciste? Podría haber muerto yo en tu lugar. ¿Porque?

**Picolo: **Porque tu y Gohan... Son los únicos... que me trataron... como verdaderos amigos... Muchas... gracias.

Gohan empezó a lloriquear. Y yo me conmocione. Pero vi como despacio, Picolo iba cerrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Entonces se me escaparon lagrimas a mi. Le tome el pulso pero... ya no estaba. Se murió. Me gire a ver a Gohan, que me miraba esperanzado. Luego gire a ver a Krilin que se hacer-cava en silencio. Me levante con el flequillo tapándome los ojos. En repuesta ice no con la cabeza, diciendo así, que Picolo a estaba muerto. Pude escuchar el llanto de Gohan, y como Krilin lo consolaba. Yo solo mantuve mi llanto en silencio. Me senté al lado del cadáver y de allí ya no me moví. Pude oír como alguien se me acercaba. Ahora mismo me daba igual si era Vegeta que me quería reñir o si era Nappa a preguntarme vete a saber que tontería. En cuanto alce la cabeza vi que que Krilin estaba delante mio. Se me quedo mirando un rato asta que me puso su mano en la cabeza. Las lagrimas pararon de salir y en un susurro, que llego a oír le dije.

**Kagome:** ¿Porque?

**Krilin:** Por salvar a Gohan. Y preocuparte por Picolo. Ahora veo que tu no eres tan mala como ellos dos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Vi como Gohan se acercaba ya mas calmado. Le mire con una sonrisa y él me contesto.

**Gohan:** Gracias por protegerme.

**Kagome:** De nada.

Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Él también me sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo. En cuanto me levante mire a Nappa. Era la hora de mi venganza por matar a los amigos de mis amigos y por todo lo que me izo pasar en el pasado.

**Nappa:** Niñata ¿Que haces con esos gusanos? ¿Acaso te revelas contra nosotros?

**Kagome:** No es que quiera revelarme. Lo que quiero es vengarme de ti.

**Nappa:** ¿Acaso piensas que podrás matarme?

**Kagome:** No lo creo, pero lo intentare. No me rendiré sin luchar. Ya no me esconderé como antes. Es la hora de que demuestre de verdad quien soy yo.

Por fin podre matar a ese ser que tanto odio. Me puse en posición de ataque. Ahora no me importaba si Vegeta estaba allí, no me importaba el castigo al que me someterían al volver a la base. Ahora solo quiero matar al gorila que me izo sufrir desde que lo conocí. Quiero ser yo la que lo destruya. Él me ataco primero, con una gran ráfaga de ki. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta... ¡Ya no estaba delante de Nappa! Mire a todos lados y vi que a mi lado, Kakarotto me tenia cogida por la cintura. Me quede algo sorprendida. ¿Porque quería él salvarme?

**Kagome:** ¿Kakarotto?

**Goku:** ¿Estas bien, Kagome?

Asentí con la cabeza. Él me dejo al lado de Gohan y de Krilin que estaban muy contentos de verlo.

**Goku: **¿Que a pasado aquí?

**Gohan: **Los sayans han matado a Tenshin, a Yamsha y a Picolo.

**Goku: **¿Y Chaoz?

**Krilin: **Pues Chaoz... Se sacrifico para intentar matar al calvo pero, su muerte fue en vano.

**Goku:** Entiendo...

Del bolsillo saco una judía verde y se la dio a Krilin.

**Krilin:** ¿Una judía mágica?

**Goku:** Os la partís entre los 3.

**Krilin:** Pero es mejor que te la comas tu. No sabes lo poderosos que son. Si no mira lo que les hicieron a nuestros amigos.

**Goku:** Si no la quieres la tiro. Ademas, yo ya me comí una antes de venir asta aquí.

**Krilin:** Gracias Goku.

**Kagome:** Yo no quiero. Estoy muy bien.

**Goku:** Bien, ahora es mi turno para pelear.

**Krilin:** Mucha suerte.

**Gohan:** Ten cuidado, papa.

**Goku: **Claro, pero vosotros os quedareis siempre al margen. Quedaos en un sitio en donde podáis estar sanos y salvos.

**Krilin:** Esta bien. Venga, vamos.

Y fuimos un poco mas legos, lo suficiente como para poder ver la pelea. Kakarotto se quedo delante de Nappa diciendo-le quien sabe el que y luego desapareció. En un instante apareció detrás de Nappa y le golpeo en la nuca, enviándolo a unos metro hacia delante. Nappa, a duras penas, se levanto con la mano en la nuca y muy enfadado. Fue a por Kakarotto a darle una patada, pero con una gran velocidad, lo esquiva y le da unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos que los dejan tendido en el suelo. Kakarotto se acerco y le envió unas cuantas bolas de energía que lo envían delante de Vegeta, echo polvo. Pero me di cuenta de que Vegeta tenia una sonrisa algo extraña en él. Era una sonrisa, como decirlo... Una sonrisa normal.

**Nappa:** Por... favor... Vegeta... ayúdame.

**Vegeta:** Claro.

Vegeta le cogió de la mano y lo lanzo al aire. Su sonrisa volvió a ser la misma de antes, y con ese cambio le lanzo, un muy potente rayo de ki que lo mata al instante. Me quede de piedra. No savia que Vegeta era tan bestia. En ese momento me dio miedo volver con él. No quería terminar como Nappa, y me aferré a la roca que tenia detrás. Ahora Nappa estaba muerto y solo quedaba Vegeta para pelear.

**Goku:** ¿Por que mataste a tu compañero?

**Vegeta:** ¡Ja! Un flacucho como este no merece vivir. Ahora es hora de que me la devuelvas.

**Goku:** ¿Devolverte? ¿Que tengo que devolverte?

**N.A/** Que tal? Aquí termina el capitulo 8. Ya saben, siempre son bien recibidos vuestros reviews.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A/** Hola! Eh vuelto con un nuevo capitulo para vosotros, fanfiquers! Espero que os guste mucho este capitulo!

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Goku al fin llego, pero por desgracia, Picolo y los demás ya habían muerto a manos de esos malditos sayans. Kagome fue salvada por Goku, antes de que el poderoso rayo de Nappa la alcanzara y se quedo con Krilin y Gohan. ¿Que sera eso que reclama Vegeta? Enseguida lo descubriremos.

**Capitulo 9**

**Vegeta:** ¡Ja! Un flacucho como este no merece vivir. Ahora es hora de que me la devuelvas.

**Goku:** ¿Devolverte? ¿Que tengo que devolverte?

**Vegeta: **Mejor, lucharemos por ella.

**Goku:** ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Kagome? ¡Ella no es un premio!

**Vegeta: **Si ganas, te la quedas si gano, me la llevare conmigo.

**Goku: **Ya te dije que Kagome no es ningún premio.

Kakarotto se giro. Indico que uno de nosotros vaya, mire a los chicos y me señale en pregunta que si me llamaba a mi. Con un gesto de cabeza me dijo que si. Entonces fui asta donde estaban ellos y le pregunte que creía ahora.

**Kagome:** ¿Que pasa?

**Vegeta:** Eres el objetivo de esta lucha.

**Kagome: **¿Perdón?

**Goku:** Tu no te preocupes. Intentare que te quedes.

Estaba recapacitando toda la información, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, Vegeta quería usarme, otra vez. Él sabe que este tipo de juegos con el enemigo no me gusta pero esta vez... Parece que si quiere ganar cueste lo que cueste. Se lo vi en los ojos, esos negros ojos que siempre tenían un brillo de superioridad, ahora tenían un brillo de ¿enojo? Pero... Es Vegeta, no puede ser ¿verdad?

**Goku:** No quiero luchar aquí, no quiero que los cadáveres de mis amigos se dañen. Al-mejor los podemos salvar.

**Vegeta:** A mi me da igual, de todas formas te ganare igual.

Kakarotto fue a decirle algo a su hijo y a su amigo, estos se elevan al aire y se van. Veo como Kakarotto vuelve y se eleva para buscar un sitio en donde pelear. Estuvimos unos minutos buscando asta que a unos kilómetros mas allá de donde estábamos antes, se encuentra un desierto de rocas. Pero... espera un segundo, ¿Que hago yo con estos dos? Pero ¿Porque lo malo siempre me pasa a mi?  
Me senté en unas rocas mas lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Kakarotto y Vegeta.  
Estaba concentrada en la pelea, cuando alguien empezó a llamarme.

**Mujer:** ¿Kagome? ¿Que haces aquí sola? Te hemos buscado por todas partes. ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre la Shikon no Tama?

No me entere de lo que pasaba. Me di cuenta de que la mujer debía ser un poco mas mayor que yo, de unos 20, 22 años. Llevaba un atuendo estaño, pero lo que me llamo la atención de ella fue lo que llevaba en su espalda. Era una especie d bumerán gigante de color blanco.  
Pero, algo raro pasaba en mi cabeza porque de repente me pareció que mi pecho estaba brillando. Pero no, no era mi imaginación. Era real. Me asuste y caí detrás de la roca. En cuanto me recupere del golpe me di cuente de que el pecho no me brillaba y que el combate había avanzado mucho.  
Kakarotto y Vegeta se estaban lanzando un gran cañón de energía el uno al otro. Fue impresionante, la luz azul contra la violeta. La explosión de los dos colores fue muy bonita y al parecer, ni uno ni otro se hirió. Los dos quedaron intactos. Pero me di cuenta que la energía de Goku, un momento, ¿eh dicho Goku? Bueno da igual el caso es que su energía estaba cayendo en picado y no podía permitir que Vegeta ganara jugando sucio, aparte de que me aburría solo mirando, je je.  
Cogí todo mi coraje y toda mi energía y fui a detener esa locura solo porque yo estaba en medio, ademas de que no era una razón, pelear por conseguirme. Ni que fuera un trofeo, caray.  
Antes de que los dos se volvieran a pegar me puse en medio de los dos.  
Por poco me dan, pero por suerte, me aprecian como para no pegarme. Se alejaron un poco y Vegeta, como siempre, empezó a replicarme.

**Vegeta:** ¿Pero que haces? ¿Estas loca o que te pasa, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Quiero que lo dejéis. Vegeta, volvamos a la central. Deja ya esto por favor.

**Goku:** ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Te iras con Vegeta?

**Kagome:** Si con eso puedo evitar que os matéis mutuamente... Pues lo are. Aunque me duela hacerlo.

**Vegeta:** Mm... Pero no me sirve, necesito matarlo antes de volver a la nave. Ademas, que puñetas, me apetece pelear con este gusano.

**Kagome:** Vegeta, no ves que esta agotado.

**Goku:** ¿Quien dice que yo estoy agotado?

**Kagome:** En el ultimo año , eh aprendido a detectar la energía de las personas. Aparte de controlar mi propio ki.

**Goku:** Eso no lo savia.

**Vegeta:** ¿Como? ¿Puedes detectar el ki de la gente sin el detector?

**Kagome:** Así es. Pero este no es el caso, mierda. Lo que digo es que no pienso quedar sentada sin hacer nada. Yo también peleare.

**Goku:** ¿Con quien lucharas?

**Kagome: ¿Que** con quien? Pues...

Vi como Vegeta se mosqueaba y Goku se reía con un nerviosismo. Pero me decidí por luchar en contra de Vegeta. No podía ayudar al fuerte, seria injusto, así que ayudo al que esta débil.

**Kagome:** Lo siento Vegeta. Goku te ayudare.

**Vegeta:** Ya veras. Te arrepentirás de haberme traicionado. Te voy a dar un buen castigo, pero que los de Freezer.

Me estremecí y note como el color de mi cara huya corriendo. Goku me miro algo preocupado y a la vez con cariño. Al instante de ver el dulce rostro de Goku el color me subió al punto de sonrojarme. Gire la cara para que no se dieran cuenta y en cuanto me calme me volví a poner en pose de pelea. Mire a Vegeta con pena. Me daba pena dejarlo, pero mi instinto me decía que pronto algo nos uniría a mi y a Vegeta a la Tierra de porvida.  
Pero de momento, a lo que estábamos. Vegeta se canso de jugar y se fue cielo arriba. Mi curiosidad me mataba y empece a pensar que quería hacer Vegeta. Asta que me di cuenta.

**Kagome:** ¡Pues claro!

**Goku:** ¿Claro el que?

**Kagome: **Vegeta no se rendirá tan fácil, por eso fue en busca de la luna.

**Goku:** No te sigo.

**Kagome:** Que lo que quiere es transformarse en un ozaru.

**Goku:** ...

**Kagome:** ¡Ay! En un gorila gigante. Pero no lo podrá conseguir-lo, porque Picolo elimino la luna el año pasado.

**Goku:** Bueno entonces no ay de que preocuparse.

Vegeta apareció de la nada mas mosqueado que una mona y de pronto izo una cosa que para mi era del todo desconocida.  
¡Izo una luna artificial al cielo! Y al mirarlo, Vegeta se transformo. Tenia una pinta horrible. Por eso no me gusta ese aspecto, porque no me gustan los monos. Pero es mi naturaleza y tendré que aceptar que soy mitad mono.  
¡Pero no es el momento para eso! Caray que me voy del tema. De repente, del cielo aparecieron Gohan y Krilin. Venían para ayudarnos. Pero aun con su ayuda sera imposible derrotar a Vegeta. Aun así intentamos unos cuantas técnicas, que al final dejaron a Goku fuera de combate, pero consciente. Ahora si que estamos acabados. Vegeta destruirá este planeta, porque cuando se mosquea, ni te cuento.  
Pero ay algo que os puedo asegurar. Eso es que si no encontramos la manera de que Vegeta vuelva a ser el mismo, lo tenemos crudo. Pero yo no perderé la esperanza. Porque yo se que siempre ay una salida.  
De repente mi pecho empezó a brillar como antes. La luz se esparció por toda la zona. Era una luz violeta claro, que transmitía paz. Cuando Vegeta fue a darle a Gohan... No lo pudo tocar. Y la luz desapareció.

**N.A/** ¡Lo sientooooooo! Se que el capitulo me quedo fatal T.T Es porque estoy entrando en la semana de exámenes finales y estoy echa un lió X.X Intentare que el próximo salga mejor. Lo jurooooooo.  
Ahora los agradecimientos. Agradezco a:  
-RanmaSa0tome  
-sasuki17  
-prics  
- Y a todos los que habéis leído mi fic asta el Capitulo 8  
Ya sabéis lo de los reviews, me ayudan y me motivan a seguir este fic. Aun que este capitulo me aya quedado fatal T.T

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A/ **Hola! Que tal estáis hoy? Bueno, se que lo digo siempre pero gracias por los reviews. No me pondré pesada y os dejo con el décimo capitulo del fic.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

La pelea de Vegeta y Goku empezó. En mitad de la pelea, Kagome se unió a Goku, cosa que izo cabrear mucho a Vegeta, y se transformo en un ozaru. En la pelea también aparecieron Gohan y Krilin para ayudarlos. ¿Que seria la luz que protegió a Gohan? ¿Que le pasara a la pobre Kagome? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 10**

Era una luz violeta claro, que transmitía paz. Cuando Vegeta fue a darle a Gohan... No lo pudo tocar. Y la luz desapareció. No entendí que fue lo que paso, pero estoy segura de que por culpa de eso, el combate paro, y los presentes me miraban con cara de ¿que as echo? Pero de repente me bino la a la cabeza ese extraño nombre y se me escapo de la boca.

**Kagome: **Fue la Shikon no Tama que ay en mi.

Me quede de piedra en el sitio. No me creí lo que dije. Pero gracias a eso pare el combate. Eso es bueno ¿no?  
Pero claro, siempre pasa algo que rompe los momentos tranquilos, en este caso... Krilin llego a cortar la cola de Vegeta. Me quede alucinando, pero con este acto, todos olvidaron el incidente de la luz rara y la frase salida de mi cabeza.  
De repente Goku me llamo. Fui corriendo para ver que quería, mientra Vegeta estaba distraído con Krilin y Gohan. Me agache para esta a su altura y me dijo.

**Goku:** Yo no puedo seguir luchando, por eso quiero que tu uses la bola de energía. Se que eres lo bastante buena como para poder usar este poder. ¿Lo aras?

**Kagome:** Lo intentare.

**Goku:** Bien. Coge de mi mano.

Le di la mano y empece a notar como un gran poder entraba en mi cuerpo. Me quede muy sorprendida, era un poder muy fuerte.

**Goku:** Una ultima cosa, solo tienes lo suficiente para un solo tiro. No lo desperdicies.

Ay me mato. Literalmente, me caí al suelo al saber que el destino de este pequeño planeta estaba en mis manos. En la derecha en concreto. Pero no podía fallar.  
Concentre todo mi poder en la energía que me dio Goku. La energía fue aumentando asta que me dispuse a lanzarse-la a Vegeta.  
Se la lance con todas mis fuerzas, pero la esquivo. Pero el problema ahora era, que la bola se dirigía a Gohan. Pero Goku se me adelanto.

**Goku:** ¡Tranquilo Gohan! No te ara nada. Esta echa de energía positiva y la bola va dirigida a la energía negativa de Vegeta.

Y Gohan, con el miedo escrito en la cara, cogió la bola y se la envió a Vegeta. Y esta vez, si le dio. Vi a Vegeta echo picadillo, estaba muy mal herido. Me acerque para ver si aun seguía vivo.

**Gohan:** Ten cuidado. Al-mejor sigue vivo.

**Krilin:** Pero que tonterías dices, Gohan. No puede estar vivo, con un golpe como ese no puede haber sobrevivido

**Kagome:** Yo no lo creo, Krilin. Vegeta siempre a sobrevivido a todas las batallas.

Pero aun así me acerque con algo de temor por si Vegeta estaba muerto.  
Me agache a su lado y le toque el cuello para ver si respiraba. Con ese roce abrió los ojos. Me asuste y me caí para atrás gritando.

**Kagome:** ¡Aaaaah!

**Krilin:** ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Sigue vivo?

**Gohan:** ¿Te a golpeado?

**Kagome:** No es nada. Solo que me asusto. Como abrió los ojos tan de repente, y con esa mirada tan fría me asuste mucho.

**Krilin:** Quieres decir que...

**Gohan:** ¿Que sigue vivió?

**Vegeta:** Y que os creíais, ¿Que me moriría con ese simple golpe? Eso es que no me conocéis. Yo soy muy resistente.

Se sentó en el sitio, y yo con miedo, recule despacio, también sentada. Me miro con una cara rara y me pregunto.

**Vegeta:** ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

**Kagome:** Hombre... Con lo que a pasado... Pues...

**Vegeta:** Deja de decir estupideces. Venga, prepárate que nos vamos.

**Kagome:** Pero... Yo no tengo nave. ¿Que hago para volver?

**Vegeta:** Pues iremos en la misma nave.

Los allí presente y yo nos quedamos de piedra. El príncipe arrogante compartiendo lo que es suyo con una guerrera de clase baja como yo. Definitivamente algo no andaba nada bien desde que estamos en la Tierra.

**Gohan:** ¡Kagome! Por favor no te vallas con él. Quédate con nosotros. No quiero que te vallas.

Se me acerco corriendo, y al mismo tiempo llorando rogándome y suplicándome que me quedara con él. Lo abrace calmándolo y dándole mi cariño, delante de un enojado Vegeta y de unos cautivados Krilin y Goku. Y con mi voz mas dulce le dije algo, que se que le dolió en el alma, pero os aseguro que lo ice por su bienestar.

**Kagome:** Lo siento mucho Gohan. Pero no puedo y no debo quedarme aquí.

**Gohan:** ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no eres de los nuestros?

**Kagome:** Escucha, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, por eso no quiero que venga mi jefe y te mate.

**Gohan:** ¿Como?

**Kagome: **Tu eres lo mas especial que eh conocido en mi vida, pero si aprecias tu vida y la del planeta, sera mejor que me valla. No tengo gana de irme, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

La nave aterrizo al lado de Vegete, deje a Gohan a un lado y me levante. Pero antes de irme con Vegeta, le di un beso a la mejilla a Gohan. Él me miro triste, yo también lo mire con tristeza, no quería separarme de aquel niño, que al principio era llorón y que con el paso de los meses, se convirtió en todo un hombrecillo.  
Me senté en el regazo de Vegeta y con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Gohan, nos fuimos.  
Desde la ventanilla de la nave, vi a la Tierra y empece a recordar los extraños sueños y las visiones que tuve durante mi estancia, fue algo muy curioso, porque en mis 18 años de vida, es la primera vez que me pasa algo semejante.  
Pero un movimiento extraño en mi muslo me izo volver a la realidad. Mire algo confundida mi pierna y vi como la mano de Vegeta me acariciaba con insistencia la pierna.  
Pero no me atreví a decirle nada. Me apoye en su hombro, con cuidado de no herirlo mas, y me dormí. Hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado, cansado y un poco, bastante, raro. Quería descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Me desperté en cuanto note que la nave aterrizo. Mire a Vegeta, él estaba durmiendo. Tenia una cara tan angelical, que me dio pena despertarlo. Pero eso me izo recordar a mi pequeño amigo, Gohan.  
Abrí la puerta de la nave y salí de allí, siendo recibida por los otros guerreros de Freezer. De la nave saque al dormido Vegeta.  
Lo lleve a la cámara de curación y yo me fui a curar con los médicos, ya que no tenia tantas heridas como él.  
Me fui a mi cuarto (El cuarto que compartíamos los 4 sayans) y cogí ropa nueva, ya que la que traía puesta estaba algo estropeada. Me cambie y en cuanto termine me dirigí a la sala donde construyen los aparatos. Pero por el camino me encontré a Kiwi. Dios, como odio a ese tipo. Es como Nappa y Raditz, a la que me ve quiere algo de mi. En este caso creo que quería sexo. Pero como él no es como Nappa y Raditz, que siempre me dominaron, yo lo puedo dominar a él, ya que esta enamorado de mi, o eso parece ja, ja.

**Kiwi:** Pero mira quien a vuelto a casa. Pero si es la única sayayin mujer, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Kiwi, no estoy para tus tonterías, ¿Que quieres?

**Kiwi:** Parece que no lo sepas. Quiero tema contigo y lo sabes.

**Kagome:** Escúchame porque no te lo repetiré. ¡No quiero nada contigo! Te enteras, así que deja ya de intentarlo, que no lo conseguirás.

**Kiwi:** No seas así. ¿Acaso te gusta otra persona?

**Kagome:** Y a ti que mas te da. Déjame pasar, necesito otro detector. El otro de me rompió a la Tierra.

**Kiwi: **¡Ah! Ya se. Tu te has enamorado de alguno de tus amigos sayayins ¿Verdad?

**Vegeta: **¿Kagome? ¿Que pasa aquí?

¿Vegeta ya salio de la cámara de curación? Ahora veo que en los últimos meses, la tecnología de los científicos de la nave a avanzado a una velocidad impresionante  
Pero eso no viene al caso. Yo conteste la pregunta de Vegeta antes de que Kiwi dijera alguna cosa que me dejara en evidencia delante de Vegeta. Porque si llega a pasar algo así... No quiero pensarlo.

**Kagome:** Kiwi, que es muy pesado. Si me disculpáis, tengo algo que hacer.

Me iba a retirar cuando Vegeta me cogió de la muñeca y me paro.

**Kagome:** ¿Que te pasa Vegeta? Te dije que ay algo importante que debo atender.

**Vegeta:** Tu no me engañas. Dime y sin mentiras ¿Que quiere de ti este imbécil?

Kiwi se enfado y eso izo que empezara una disputa.

**Kiwi: **Déjala. Ademas, ¿A ti quien te da permiso de llamarme imbécil? Lo seras tu d imbécil.

**Vegeta:** No te metas conmigo. ¿No sabes que me echo mas fuerte en la Tierra? Si lo supieras, no te hubieras metido con migo. Otra cosa ¿Donde esta Freezer?

**Kiwi:** Se fue de viaje con Zarbon y Dodoria. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

**Vegeta: **¿Donde se fueron?

**Kiwi:** A Namek.

**Vegeta:** ¿A Namek? ¡Mierda! Kagome, ve a buscar los dispositivos. Enseguida nos vamos.

**Kagome:** ¿A Namek? ¿Para que?

**Vegeta:** ¡No ay tiempo tu hazlo!

**Kagome:** ¡Si!

Me fui corriendo en busca que los dispositivos para partir en cuanto antes. Este sera otro largo y duro viaje, lo presiento.

**N.A/ **Hola, hola! Aquí termina mi décimo capitulo. Como siempre les doy gracias a mis queridos lectores, como RanmaSa0tome y los demás, que siempre estáis al tanto de mi fic de mas éxito. Y por favor, leer mi otro fic " La ultima oportunidad de Odín" y decidme si queréis que lo continué, por favor. Gracias.

Se despide desde España: Takara Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**N.A/ **Hola! Eh vuelto para continuar este maravilloso fic, que se que os gusta. Ok, antes de nada, aun no me habéis dicho si queréis que lo continué el otro fic. Quiero que me lo digáis porfa! Así lo podre seguir sin problemas, y podre actualizarlo mas a menudo. Espero respuestas, pero ahora os dejo con lo que os gusta de verdad.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome, junto con Vegeta, se van de la Tierra. Pero al llegar... Freezer se fue de viaje y Vegeta estaba algo tenso. Por ello, Kagome y Vegeta se dirigen corriendo a Namek. ¿Que pasara en Namek? ¿Donde esta Freezer? Ahora lo descubriremos.

**Capitulo 11**

Este sera otro largo y duro viaje, lo presiento. Llegue donde las naves y vi a Vegete con 2 naves preparadas ya para despegar. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él, le di su dispositivo y nos fuimos a las naves.  
Rumbo: Namek.  
No tardamos mas de un día a llegar a Namek. En cuanto bajo de la pequeña nave, empiezo a notar los ki del planeta. Puedo notar las pequeñas fuerzas de los namekianos y las enormes fuerzas de los secuaces de Freezer. En cuanto las detecte me estremecí, eran enormes. Pero... Detecte la fuerza de Gohan y de Krilin. Con ellos, otra fuerza bastante mas baja. Pero... ¿Que hacían ellos aquí?  
Vi como Vegeta usaba su dispositivo para localizar a Freezer. Con cuidado, ya que Vegeta estaba distraído, emprendí el vuelo hacia los ki de mis amigos de la Tierra. ¿Pero me pregunto si después de dejarlos, se abran enfadado mucho conmigo?  
Cuando mi detector dejo de recibir la potencia de Vegeta, aumente mi ki y volé mas rápido.  
En poco tiempo llegue donde Gohan y los demás. Vi que la tercera persona que los acompañaba, era la terrícola que me llevo a su casa el mismo día que llegue a la Tierra, ahora ara un año.  
Les sonreí y les salude.

**Kagome:** ¡Hola Gohan! ¡Hola Krilin! ¿Como han estado?

Gohan me vino corriendo y casi llorando encima, la terrícola se fue a esconder detrás de Krilin y este ultimo solo me saludo con la mano.  
Yo me agache antes de que Gohan llegara a tirarme al suelo. Lo abrace y le acaricie la cabeza.

**Gohan:** ¡Kagome! Que contento estoy de verte. ¿Que haces en Namek?

**Kagome:** Veras, Vegeta me arrastro asta aquí por sus prisas y sus histerias. Vamos, lo típico en Vegeta. Yo ni siquiera se para que estoy acá. Pero no me arrepiento, por una vez en mi vida, haber sido arrastrada a algún sitio.

**Krilin:** ¿Que es esa fuerza tan grande?

**Kagome: **Esconda-monos a la cueva.

Fuimos corriendo a la cueva. Mire con precaución al exterior, haber que puñetas era esa fuer za. Vi como tres personas pasaban volando, prácticamente encima nuestro. En cuanto los reconocí me caí al suelo con la tez blanca, como la nieve.

**Gohan:** ¿Kagome?

**Krilin: **¿Que te pasa?

**Kagome:** ¡Era Freezer!

**Gohan/Krilin:** ¿Freezer?

**Kagome:** Así es. Es un hombre muy poderoso, y líder de nuestra organización. Es capaz de destruir un planeta como si de una burbuja se tratara. Escuche rumores que dicen que teme a los super sayayin. Pero eso es solo una leyenda, porque que yo sepa, ningún sayan se a transformado jamas en un super sayan.

**Krilin:** Entonces, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado para no pelear contra él. Seria nuestra fin.

**Bulma:** ¡Eh mirad! No muy lejos ay una esfera del dragón.

**Krilin:** Déjame ver... Esta cerca.

Me acerque con gran curiosidad al aparato que parecía un reloj.

**Kagome:** ¿Que es?

**Gohan:** Es un detector de esferas del dragón. Nos ayuda a localizarlas.

Me quede fascinada. Era algo que jamas pensé que existía, pero al parecer, me equivocaba.

**Krilin:** Esta bien. Gohan y yo vamos a buscar a la bola de dragón. Kagome, vuelve con Vegeta y si encuentras una esfera del dragón nos la traes por favor.

**Bulma:** ¿Y yo que hago?

**Gohan:** Bulma tu quédate aquí. Y avisa de nuestra situación a la Tierra.

**Bulma:** Pero...

Ellos ya se fueron. Se quedo un instante callada y luego empezó a chillar un no se que de que los chicos son lo que no ay y no se que mas.  
Se me cayo una gota de sudor y con una risa nerviosa me despedí de ella.

**Kagome:** Lo siento Bulma, yo también me marcho, sino Vegeta se cabreara mucho conmigo. Y, sinceramente, no lo quiero en estos momentos.

**Bulma:** No, espera no...

No alcance a escuchar el final porque ya me había ido.  
Me apresure en volver con Vegeta. En cuanto regrese junto a él me miro con mala cara. Ahora iba a reñir-me por escaparme de él.

**Vegeta:** ¿Kagome, donde estabas? Te eh buscado por todas partes.

**Kagome:** ¿Que? ¡Ah! Lo siento Vegeta. Fui a explorar el planeta y me perdí. n.n' je je.

**Vegeta: **...

Como no me contesto, cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere a ce me diera golpes, como hace Freezer cuando lo desobedezco. Pero nunca llego ese golpe. Cuando abrí los ojos Vegeta estaba a una peligrosa distancia de mi rostro. Se alejo de mi.

**Vegeta:** No hagas estupideces y vayámonos ya. Tenemos que encontrar las esferas esas y pedir la inmortalidad.

**Kagome:** Esta bien Vegeta.

Nos enlaira-mos en busca de un lugar en donde Freezer no hubiera estado. Estuvimos mas o menos 2 horas buscando y Vegeta empezó a enfurecerse por momentos. Lo miraba de reojo, y cada vez que lo hacia estaba mas mosqueado.  
De repente se paro y yo choque contra algo, o mas bien, contra alguien. Ese alguien ¿A que no adivináis quien es? Pues ni mas ni menos que el regordete de color rosa, Dodoria. Al instante me agarro por el cuello de la armadura mientras empezaba a decir lo típico.

**Dodoria:** Hombre, pero si es el juguete favorito de los sayans... Y el de Freezer. ¡Anda! Pero si la niña trae un ami-guito.

**Kagome:** ¡Suéltame, Dodoria!

**Vegeta:** ¡Dodoria! Que sorpresa. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vienes por ordenes de tu jefe? ¡Ja! Como un perro faldero.

**Dodoria:** No soy un perro faldero como tu dices, Vegeta. Y eh venido porque note que la energía de uno de los nuestros desapareció. En concreto, Kiwi.

**Kagome:** Pero... ¿Kiwi no estaba en la nave central? ¿Cuando a llegado?

**Vegeta:** Si. Me lo eh cargado hace un rato. Se ponía muy pesado con sus tonterías.

**Dodoria:** En todo caso, tengo que matarte a ti y a unos niñatos que nos interrumpieron en nuestra misión de las esferas.

**_Kagome_ pensamientos:** ¡_Gohan y Krilin!_

Mientras ellos seguían con su charla, yo seguía sin poder hacer nada. Asta que me di cuenta de que pasaban de mi olímpicamente.

**Kagome:** ¡Basta! ¿Y yo que? ¿Me sueltas o que pasa?

Me mosquee un montón. Dodoria me lanzo contra Vegeta. Eso izo estallar mi bomba de la cólera. Me separe de Vegeta y me plante delante de un Dodoria que no se enteraba de nada.

**Kagome:** Tu me las vas a pagar. Aquí y ahora, te voy a dejar echo papilla.

**Dodoria:** Pero mira, el bebe a empezado a decir sus primera palabras.

Estalle del todo. Le di un primer puñetazo que lo envió derechito al suelo. Y de allí lo empece a golpear y a mandarle una gran cantidad de bolas de ki. Lo deje muy sorprendido, aparte de muy mal herido. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, cuando Vegeta me cogió de la muñeca y me sentó en el suelo.  
Me quede pasmada. Y eso no iba a quedar así.

**Kagome:** Vegeta, ¿Que haces? Tu no sabes lo que él y los demás me hicieron pasar durante tantos años. Tengo que vengarme.

**Vegeta:** Clama-te Kagome. Yo me encargo. Tu para de hacer tonterías. No puedes morir.

Al oír eso, se me vino a la cabeza a Gohan, a Krilin, a Picolo... A Goku.

**Kagome:** Vegeta...

Me miro con la misma mirada de siempre. Me levante del suelo y volví a emprender el vuelo.

**Kagome:** Iré en busca de un pueblo. No tardare.

Y me fui del lugar, dejando solos a Dodoria y a Vegeta.  
No se porque... Pero lo que me dijo Vegeta, me permitió ver su lado mas sensible. En cierta forma, eso me gusto. Significa que Vegeta me tiene confianza y cariño. Yo lo considero mi hermano mayor. Y da igual lo que suceda, porque siempre sera así, nadie me ara cambiar de parecer.

**N.A/** ¿Que tal? Lo se, lo se. El capitulo de hoy me quedo algo mas corto que el anterior, pero es el precio que debo pagar para que la intriga se mantenga ¿Verdad? ¡A si! os recuerdo que quiero que me digáis si queréis que siga mi primer fic. Se que estoy muy pesada con ese tema pero no se si quitarlo, seguirlo, dejarlo... Necesito opiniones.

Se despide: Takara Bye! n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A/** Hola! Como siempre vuelvo con otro de mis muchos capítulos del crossover "Kagome, la ultima chica sayan". Espero que os guste n.n

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Vegeta y Kagome, llegaron a Namek. En cuanto llegaron, Kagome detecto el ki de sus amigos de la Tierra, que fueron a Namek para buscar las esferas del dragón. Pero mientras Kagome y Vegeta buscaban las esferas, se encontraron a Dodoria. Vegeta, mando a Kagome para que se fuera del lugar. Y Kagome confeso que quería a Vegeta. Pero como hermano ¿Eh? No penaseis mal... ¿Que ocurrirá ahora que Vegeta y Kagome va en contra del todopoderoso Freezer? Pronto sabremos que les pasa

**Capitulo 12**

Yo lo considero mi hermano mayor. Y da igual lo que suceda, porque siempre sera así, nadie me ara cambiar de parecer. Y como le dije a Vegeta, me fui en busca de un pueblo. Después de 1 hora de búsqueda encontré un pueblo en donde Freezer no estuvo. Fue un milagro que Freezer no encontrara ese pueblo. Aterrice con elegancia y todos me miraron de forma curiosa.

**Kagome:** Hola, siento interrumpir vuestros que aceres, pero ¿me podríais decir quien es el jefe de la aldea por favor?

**Anciano: **Soy yo el jefe. ¿Que desea?

**Kagome:** Nada en especial, solo quiero que me presten la esfera que tienen por favor.

**Anciano:** Yo soy el guardián de la esfera. No se la puedo entregar al primero que se me cruza por delante, preguntando por ella. ¿Para que la quieres?

**Kagome:** Para resucitar a unos amigos. Es que un tipo muy fuerte los mato, y no era su hora de morir.

**Anciano:** Por lo que veo, tu no tienes malas intenciones y tu aura también es pura. Esta bien, te la prestare. No hagas mal uso de las esferas.

**Kagome:** Esta bien. Muchas gracias.

Me dieron la esfera y me dirigí hacia la cueva en donde deje a Bulma antes. En cuanto llegue me aventure en la cueva, y vi que había una casa. Eso me dejo algo atónita. Llame a la puerta, y Krilin me abrió la puerta, muy contento, la cual cosa me extraño.

**Krilin: **Hola Kagome, ¿Que haces aquí?

**Kagome:** Que pregunta tan estúpida. Pues claro, vine a dejaros la esfera del dragón acá, como me dijeron.

**Krilin:** n.n' Lo siento es que se me olvido por completo el trato. Je, je.

**Kagome:** Nada hombre. ¿Donde te la dejo?

**Krilin:** Pues... En el salón.

**Kagome:** Ok.

Entre a la casa y me dirigí al salón. Allí me encontré a Gohan, a Bulma y a un pequeño namekiano.

**Gohan:** ¡Kagome! ¿Encontraste una esfera del dragón?

**Kagome:** Así es, Gohan. Y como os prometí, os la traje.

**Bulma:** Dame-la, yo la guardare.

**Kagome:** Toma. ¿Quien es este pequeño?

**Krilin:** Se llama Dende y lo trajimos aquí para que estuviera a salvo. Es que un tipo de color rosa que anda con Freezer, mato a los aldeanos de su pueblo. Y Gohan lo salvo.

Mire a Gohan y este se sonrojo un poco. Entonces recordé la descripción del tipo que mato a los aldeanos.

**Kagome: **¡Dodoria! Es por eso que os estaba buscando antes.

**Gohan/Krilin:** ¿Dodoria?

**Gohan:** ¿Quien es ese?

**Kagome:** Es un fiel sirviente a las ordenes de Freezer. Hace todo lo que le mande sin rechistar. Y ahora se estará peleando con Vegeta.

**Krilin:** ¿Se esta peleando contra Vegeta? ¿Por que si es de los suyos?

**Kagome: **Es porque: 1- Vegeta y Dodoria se llevan como el gato y el perro, y: 2- Vegeta y yo, nos estamos revelando contra Freezer.

**Gohan: **¿Se van a revelar?

**Kagome:** Si. Vegeta quiere ser inmortal para destruir a Freezer y para eso necesita las esferas del dragón. Para que cumplan su deseo.

**Krilin:** Ahora lo entiendo. Pero, ahora tenemos que irnos.

**Kagome:** ¿Para que? y ¿A donde?

**Krilin: **Dende nos dijo antes que había namekiano que tenia una esfera del dragón. y yo y Dende íbamos ahora.

**Kagome:** Esta bien. Yo me quedare aquí con Gohan y Bulma.

**Gohan:** ¡Bale! ¡Ah! Kagome...

**Kagome:** ¿Que pasa Gohan?

**Gohan:** Ay algo que se me olvido decirte.

**Kagome:** Dime, te escucho.

**Gohan:** Veras, cuando hemos llegado, Bulma nos a dicho que papa esta de camino hacia aquí y que no tardara mucho tiempo en llegar.

**Kagome:** Eso son buenas noticias. Él nos ayudara a cargarnos a Freezer.

De repente, un gran poder se fue acercando. Vi como Gohan también lo noto y con un señal le indique que saliéramos de la casa para ver quien se acercaba.  
Salimos de la casa y de la cueva. De la nada, apareció Vegeta, algo herido y algo cabreado.

**Kagome/Gohan:** ¡Vegeta!

**Vegeta:** ¡Kagome! Te estado buscando. Ya derrote a Dodoria.

**Kagome:** No hace falta que lo jures. Se te ve que has estado luchando duro con Dodoria.

**Vegeta: **¿Y la esfera?

**Kagome:** ¿Que esfera?

**Vegeta:** La esfera que les "quitaste" a los namekianos de un pueblo no muy legos de aquí. Te fui a buscar allí y no te encontré. Me dijeron que una chica con la misma ropa que yo paso por allí y se llevo la esfera. ¿Donde esta?

**Kagome:** Ah, si pues veras... es que...

**Gohan:** La hemos escondido, para pedir nuestro deseo.

**Vegeta:** ¿Y por que estas con los terrícolas? y ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?

**Kagome: **Han venido para desear que sus amigos que matamos a la Tierra vuelvan a la vida.

Mientras charla-vamos "civilizada-mente" con Vegeta, alguien se nos acerco. Adivináis quien quería pelear ¿Verdad? Pues claro, Zarbon. El que hipnotiza con su belleza a miles de chicas de diferentes especies, pero que solo piensa en él, y en su belleza exterior y que jamas se intereso por ninguna de las chicas que se le declararon. Aterrizo justo detrás de Vegeta y este salto a mi lado de un salto.

**Kagome/Vegeta:** ¡Zarbon!

**Zarbon:** Yo solo buscaba a Vegeta, y al final lo encuentro a él y a su amiga sayan.

**Vegeta:** ¿Que quieres?

**Zarbon: **Solo quiero saber que hiciste con Dodoria.

**Kagome:** Pues claro esta que lo elimino. ¿No lo ves?

**Zarbon:** ¡Anda! La niña habla.

**Kagome:** Zarbon, ¿Quieres decirme que quieres de mi? ¿Volver a humillarme delante de Freezer?

**Zarbon:** Seria una gran idea. Pero... Al-mejor puedo sustituir a Nappa y a Raditz. Seguro que te gustaría ¿Verdad?

Vegeta y Gohan me miraron algo raro. Yo palidecí y por poco me desmaye. ¿Como me podía preguntar semejante estupidez?

**Kagome:** Pero ¿Tu estas mal de la cabeza o es una broma de mal gusto? Escucha que esto, no hace gracia ¿Entiendes?

**Zarbon:** Como eres. Siempre haciéndote la estrecha conmigo. Por eso te humillo delante del emperador, para que te des cuenta que SI me amas y no a Vegeta o a alguno de esos amigos tuyos.

**Kagome:** ¡Ja! Eso no pasara jamas. Yo no me enamoraría de ti ni que fueras el único hombre que quedara en el universo. Antes muerta que hacerlo contigo.

**Zarbon:** Es una pena. Yo te hubiera dado lo que quisieras y mas.

**Kagome:** Como no te calles te mato aquí mismo. Estoy harta de oír siempre las mismas estupideces. Primero es Kiwi que estaba enamorado de mi y ahora tu que quieres sexo conmigo. Después que, ¿Freezer? Por favor.

Gohan y Vegeta se miraron por un momento algo impresionados. Nunca me habían visto tan enfadada. Normal, nunca me dicen tantas gilipolleces juntas. Por eso retrocedieron uno o dos pasos por detrás, para no acabar con balazos ellos también. Estaba a punto de golpear a Zarbon. ¡Ahora es mi turno de luchar!

**N.A/** Hola! Que tal me quedo? Se que es corto pero debo dejar el suspense en pie. Os doy mil gracias por leer mi crossover. Y por si os interesa saber, are otro crossover DB/I. Y como mi otro fic no tiene futuro, lo eliminare. Espero que no os importe.

Se despide: Takara Bye!

P.D: ¡Chala Head-Chala!


	13. Chapter 13

**N.A/** Hola! Eh vuelto con el nuevo capitulo! Os anuncio que a partir de este capitulo usare, algunas veces, palabras japonesas. Ya saben, para que quede mejor y todo eso. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y por favor... ¡Comenten! ¡Arigato por leer!

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome, consigue una de las 7 esferas mágicas. Se la llevo a sus amigos terrícolas, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba... ¡Vegeta aparece algo mosqueado! Y para rellenar sus disgustos, Zarbon aparece. ¿Quien ganara, Zarbon o Kagome? Ahora lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 13**

¡Ahora es mi turno de luchar! Me puse en posición de combate. Zarbon me miro algo sorprendido, pero luego se tranquilizo y me dijo.

**Zarbon: **¿Ahora no me dirás que quieres pelear contra mi verdad? No seas estúpida. Sabes de sobras que te voy a ganar.

**Kagome:** ¿Gomen(Perdón)? Tu al-mejor no lo sabes, pero en la Tierra me entrene muy duro para poder pelear contra tipos como tu, que solo piensas en ti y en tu estúpida belleza.

**Zarbon:** Bueno, como se que de todas formas te ganare, no hace falta ni que me enfade por la GRAN ESTUPIDEZ que acabas de decirme.

**Kagome:** ¿Hai(Si)? Pues demuéstrame que tu eres capaz de lo que dices.

**Zarbon:** Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Kagome.

**Kagome:** ¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia él. Conseguí darle unos cuantos puñetazos y algún que otro pata-don. En unos segundos conseguí hacer que la cara bonita de Zarbon, se llenara de moratones y sangrara de la nariz. Me aleje un poco para recuperar energías y me fije que tanto Vegeta como Gohan estaban muy impresionados de mis habilidades. Eso me lleno de orgullo.  
Pero me volví a concentrar, cuando oí que Zarbon se cagaba en todo.

**Zarbon: **Demo(Pero)... Demo... ¡Kisama(¡Tu!)! Mira que me hiciste. Mi preciosa quera echa trizas. Eso me lo pagaras. Te lo juro.

En ese momento no sabia si preocuparme o echarme a reír. Estaba delante de un espejo, que lo saco de vete tu a saber donde, y me maldecía por haberle "desfigurado". Pero no lo ice. Él esta siempre tan obsesionado con su belleza, que con solo darle unos golpes a la cara, para él ya esta desfigurado.  
Al final, me puse a reír. Me reí y reí. No pude parar. Zarbon, Gohan y Vegeta me miraron muy confundidos. Zarbon, se enfado mucho, Gohan no entendía nada y Vegeta puso su sonrisa mas arrogante. Con todo eso baje la guardia y Zarbon contraataco. En unos segundos me dejo tendida en el suelo en la orilla del mar.  
A duras penas logre levantarme. Es algo que antes no hubiera conseguido yo sola, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento, es algo que ahora puedo hacer.  
Me volví a concentrar en combate. Se acabaron los juegos. Ahora tocaba pelear con todas mis fuerzas.

**Zarbon: **¿Daijabu(¿Estas bien?)? Es algo impresionante. Sigues de pie después de los golpes que as recibido. Impresionante.

**Kagome:** ¿A si? Doomo arigato(Muchas gracias) por el alago. Pero que sepas que aun tengo fuerzas para luchar.

Y me fui a por él, pero esta vez no conseguí darle. Pero él a mi me dio una paliza de miedo. Nunca pensé que con el duro entrenamiento que ice a la Tierra, aun no pudiera ganar a este presumido. Me llevo al aire y luego me dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza que me llevo derecha al agua. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que alguien estaba nadando en mi dirección.

** # # #**

Poco a poco me fui despertando. Pero no abrí los ojos. ¿Motivo? Por que me di cuenta de que estaba en una cámara de curación. Pude oír como alguien decía que ya había recobrado el sentido y que pronto podría salir de este sitio.  
Al poco rato salí, y a fuera me encontré con Vegeta, que al parecer, me estaba esperando. Me cambie de ropa y me dirigí a él.

**Vegeta:** Veo que estas bien

**Kagome:** Hai... Vegeta, ¿Que paso?

**Vegeta: **Zarbon, te pego una gran paliza. Te tuvimos que traer aqui, por ordenes de Freezer, que te quiere viva.

**Kagome:**¿Solo a mi?

**Vegeta:** Lie(No), a mi también me quiere vivo.

**Kagome:** Esto me parece muy raro. ¿Me cuentas lo que paso mientras eh estado inconsciente, por favor?

**Vegeta:** Pues...

Flash Back

Kagome cayo inconsciente al agua y Gohan fue a sacarla de allí para que no se ahogara. Al poco salieron un Gohan muy cansado y una Kagome inconsciente que tosía agua.

**Gohan: **¿Kagome, daijobu?

**Kagome:** ...

**Gohan:** Mirare si respira... Si, solo esta inconsciente.

**Zarbon:** La verdad, estoy sorprendido.

**Vegeta:** ¿Que?

**Zarbon:** Antes, cuando le hacia esto a la nave principal, suplicaba clemencia. Pero es la primera vez que aguanta asta quedar inconsciente. Pero no me eh divertido mucho que digamos.

**Vegeta/Gohan:** ¿Que?

**Vegeta:** ¿No es la primera vez que le pegas de esta forma?

**Zarbon:** Exacto. Eh tenido suerte de que no estuviera muerta. Porque la verdad, Freezer os quiere con vida a ella y a ti.

**Vegeta:** Pues tendrás que pelear, para poder obligarme a ir con ese tirano.

Fin Flash Back

**Kagome: **¿Lo ganaste?

**Vegeta:** ¿Te burlas de mi o que? Claro que lo eh ganado.

**Kagome:** Entonces solo falta matar a Freezer.

**Vegeta:** Hai, demo... primero tenemos que buscar a los terrícolas.

**Kagome:** ¿Porque?

**Vegeta: **Porque nosotros dos solos no podemos luchar contra Freezer. A no ser...

**Kagome:** ¿A no ser... que?

**Vegeta:** Vamos. Podemos conseguir ser super sayans.

**Kagome:** ¿Super... Sayans? ¿Crees en esos mitos?

**Vegeta:** ¿Acaso tu no crees que pueda ser un super sayan?

**Kagome:** Gomen nasai(Lo siento), Vegeta, pero yo no creo en esas leyendas. No es para desilusionarte y por supuesto no digo que no seas capaz. Pero normalmente las leyendas nunca son ciertas.

**Vegeta:** Me da igual lo que digas, yo lo intentare cueste lo que cueste. Y ahora vayámonos.

**Kagome:** Hai, Vegeta. Vayámonos.

Nos fuimos en busca de Gohan y Krilin. Estuvimos una hora volando, asta que detecte las fuerzas de Krilin y Gohan, mas 3 fuerzas mas que no supe distinguir.  
En lo lejos vi una especie de casa gigantesca y a medida que nos íbamos acercando, empece a ver que afuera de la casa, había gente mirando en nuestra dirección. Enseguida supe que eran Gohan y Krilin, a su lado vi al pequeño Dende y al lado de Gohan, había otro namekiano. Lo mas curioso, es que era clavado a Picolo. Eso me izo gracia.  
Aterrizamos delante de ellos.

**Kagome:** Konichiwa(Hola).

**Gohan:** ¡Kagome! Estas bien.

**Kagome:** Claro. Yo no me muero por una cosa tan insignificante como eso.

**Krilin: **Buenas noticias. Gohan y yo hemos incrementado nuestro poderes.

**Kagome:** ¿En cerio?

**Krilin:** Hai, ahora somos mas fuertes.

**Kagome:** ¿Como lo habéis conseguido?

**Krilin:** El Saichoro nos lo a echo.

**Kagome:** ¿Quien es Saichoro?

**Nail:** Es el líder del planeta.

**Kagome: **¿Y tu quien eres?

**Nail:** Me llamo Nail y soy el protector de Saichoro.

**Kagome:** Encantada yo me llamo Kagome.

De repente, empece a notar 5 energías muy poderosas.

**Krilin: **¿Pero que...?

**Gohan: **Seguro que es papa. ¡Estamos salvados!

**Vegeta:** Lie, es imposible.

**Krilin:** ¿Por que no?

Me quede helada. Literalmente. Como se puede ser tan idiota.

**Kagome: **Krilin...

**Krilin:** Dime.

**Kagome:** Son 5 ki. Y Goku es solo 1, no puede desprender 5 ki diferentes... ¡Porque él solo tiene 1 ki!

**Krilin:** Pues ahora que lo dices... Tienes razón. Es muy lógico.

**Kagome:** ¡Pues claro que es lógico, idiota!

**Vegeta: **Entonces...

**Kagome/Krilin/Gohan: **¿Eh?

**Vegeta:** No puede ser...

**Kagome: **¿Dousita no(¿Que ocurre?), Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Freezer los a llamado.

**Kagome:** ¿No me digas que son las fuerzas espaciales?

**Vegeta:** Me temo que si son ellos.

**Kagome:** ¿Para que los habrá llamado Freezer, a las fuerzas espaciales?

**Vegeta: **No lo se. Pero ay una cosa clara.

**Kagome:** ¿Cual?

**Vegeta:** Que tenemos que eliminar-los a ellos también.

**Kagome:** Bien, pues tenemos que irnos ahora.

**Vegeta:** Hai, pero como te dije antes, nosotros solos no podemos. Que los terrícolas también vengan.

**Krilin:** No es que me guste la idea de unirme a ti Vegeta, pero es mejor esto que morir.

**Gohan:** Entonces vayamos ahora.

**Vegeta/Krilin/Kagome:** ¡Hai!

Emprendimos el vuelo. Dirección: Hacia las fuerzas espaciales. Esta lucha seria muy, muy dura. Pero todo sea para eliminar a Freezer, ¿Lie?

**N.A/** ¿Que tal? ¿Os gusto? Espero que si. Antes de terminar, quiero que sepáis una cosa, por si ay algo que esta mal. Las palabras en japones las eh sacado de estos 2 sitios, por si tenéis dudas.  
-Traducción: Tea Time ChatCharla a la hora del Té ( )  
-Palabras basicas en Japones (Tringa!)

Se despide: Takara Matane!


	14. Chapter 14

**N.A/** Hola! Gracias por tu review, RanmaSa0tome. Gracias por tu consejo, lo seguiré si así crees que quedara mejor el fic. Ahora responderé a tus 2 preguntas.  
1- Tendrás que esperar a leer este capitulo para saber que pasa. No puedo decírtelo si no no tendría gracia ¿no crees?  
2- Aun no se quien sera el primero de transformarse en super sayan. Pero si lo supiera tampoco lo diría ahora, sera una sorpresa :P  
3- A Bulma la e dejado un poco de lado, lo se. Pero también me doy cuenta que en la serie anime original, a Namek, también la dejan un poco abandonada.  
Espero que te aya ayudado esto :D  
Ahora os dejo con el capitulo. No os haré esperar mas.  
¡Arigato por leer!

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome lucho contra Zarbon. Pero, aun que se había vuelto mas fuerte, no lo pudo ganar. En cuanto se curo, Vegeta le contó que después de la pelea, que ella se desmayo en el agua y que el pequeño Gohan la salvo de la muerte y que él, mato a Zarbon. Después de la charla se fueron a buscar a Gohan y a Krilin, para unirse a ellos y ganar al malvado Freezer. Pero un factor sorpresa apareció en el planeta. Las Fuerzas especiales habían venido. 5 guerreros muy fuerte aparecieron para ayudar a Freezer. ¿Como lograran salir de esta nuestros héroes? ¿Donde estas Goku? Ahora lo descubriremos.

**Capitulo 14**

Emprendimos el vuelo. Dirección: Hacia las fuerzas espaciales. Esta lucha seria muy, muy dura. Pero todo sea para eliminar a Freezer, ¿Lie?  
En poco tiempo, los vimos. Estaban los 4 subordinados del Capitán Ginyu. Estaban Jees, Burter, Recoom y Ghourd. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Donde esta Ginyu? Como él es el líder, debería estar allí con ellos ¿Lie? Pero bueno, que mas da. Se supone que Ginyu es el mas... ¿Hidoi del grupo? Hai, se puede decir que si. Demo... No se para que me preocupo. Si él es el mas malvado, ¿No es bueno que no este aquí? Supongo que si.  
Descendimos delante de ellos. Y como no, la charla empezó.

**Vegeta:** Pero mirad quienes han venido. Son la pandilla de payasos de Freezer.

**Jees:** Hola a ti también Vegeta. ¿Sabes para que hemos venido?

**Vegeta:** ¿Tu me ves con cara de adivino o que?

**Burter: **En principio solo vinimos por que Freezer nos ordeno traer los nuevos dispositivos. Pero luego nos encargo mataros a ti y a tu amiga Kagome.

**Kagome:** Genial, ¿Pero que pasa hoy? Todos nos quieren matar. Demo... ¿Que hemos echo?

**Jees:** No lo se, pero me sabría fatal matarte. Eres muy guapa.

**Kagome:** Tu que, ¿Igual que Zarbon? Como sois los hombres. A veces me dais asco.

**Jees:** Zarbon tenia razón. Tu te haces mucho la estrecha. Deberías dejar que tus sentimientos florezcan.

**Kagome:** No soy tan fácil de enamorar. Pero tampoco reconocería nada, si me enamorara. Pero como ya estoy artita de oírte, pues eh decidido matarte para que te calles, Jees.

**Jees:** ¡Ja! Seguro que no eres capaz. Ademas... ¿No perdiste el combate contra Zarbon?

**Kagome:** Demo...¿No sabes que los sayans nos hacemos mas fuertes después de cada batalla?

_(Vegeta: Escucha tu, esa frase es mía.  
__Yo: Lo siento Vegeta. Pero la quería usar con ella. ¿Te molesta?  
__Vegeta: ¡Claro! Es MI frase.  
__Kagome: Gomen, ¿Puedes continuar el fic, Takara? Tengo ganas de patear-le el culo a ese idiota de Jees.  
__Yo:Lo siento, pero Vegeta me saco del fic.  
__Vegeta: Ahora encima sera mi culpa que esto no avance.  
__Yo/Kagome: ¡Pues Claro!  
Vegeta: ¡Bale! Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, caray.  
Yo: Pues no interrumpas mas.)_

Me dirigí corriendo hacia Jees. En unos segundos le deje medio muerto. Y con una gran ráfaga de ki, lo termine de matar. Este tío no lo soportaba y que me dijera eso me izo enojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba con él.  
Volví con mis compañeros, que me miraban muy sorprendidos. Sobre todo Vegeta. Él estaba mas sorprendido que Krilin y Gohan. Pero lo que me izo mas gracia fue escuchar lo que dijo Burter después de eso.

**Burter:** ¡Dios mio! Ahora Ginyu tendrá que cambiar la coreografía.

**Recoom:** Tardo semanas en preparar esa coreografía.

Me quería reír. Y mucho. Nunca pensé que un tío tan malo, pudiera pensar en una estúpida coreografía antes que en la batalla. Me pareció increíble.

**Vegeta:** ¿Co...reo...grafía?

**Krilin:** Demo...¿Tanto jaleo solo por eso? ¿Por una estúpida coreografía? Por favor, que estupidez.

Vi como se mosqueaban.

**Burter:** Bien, como habéis insultado nuestra super coreografía, os mataremos en este orden:  
1- Kagome  
2- El calvo  
3- Vegeta  
4- El niño  
Este sera el orden. Ghourd, tu encargare de Kagome. Tu solo podrás contra ella. Recoom, tu ocúpate del calvo y del niño. No creo que sean ningún problema. Yo me encargare de Vegeta, que es el mas poderoso. ¿Entendieron?

**Ghourd/Recoom:** ¡Si!

Y como ordeno Burter, yo me acerque a Ghourd. Y empezamos la batalla.  
Ghourd sera un adversario complicado de matar. ¿Por que? Os lo diré. Porque él es capaz de controlar el tiempo a su antojo. Por eso, aun que parezca fácil de matar, en realidad es muy complicado.  
Él me ataco primero. Lo izo a una gran velocidad, cosa que izo que me quedara tirada en el suelo mal herida. Me pude levantar sin problema alguno. Tenia un plan en la cabeza para destruir a este monstruo. Y la puse en practica. Fue algo muy simple, fue que cargue toda mi energía en los pies y cuando él me pego, le lance todo mi ki.  
Resultado: Cabeza explotada.  
Consecuencia: Yo super cansada.

Vi como Gohan se dio cuanta de que me había librado de mi adversario pero le vi la cara de preocupado.

**Gohan:** ¿Daijobu, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Hai. Mas o menos. ¿Que paso con Krilin y Vegeta?

**Gohan:** Pues...

**Kagome:** ¡Gohan cuidado!

Pero mi advertencia llego muy tarde. Gohan cayo desmayado a mi lado. Cuando me fije quien era... ¡Burter! Después de eso empezó a darme patadas por todas partes, asta que una voz lo izo parar.

**¿?:** Deja-la en paz.

**Burter:** ¿Y tu quien...

No termino la pregunta. Eso me dejo algo preocupada. ¿Que fue lo que le izo parar de aquella manera la pregunta? Me fije y lo que vi fue sorprendente.  
Era Goku con el cadáver de Recoom en una mano y la otra estaba en su costado.  
Como pude, llame la atención de Goku.

**Kagome:** Go...ku...Gomen nasai

Y hay no lo soporte mas.  
Cuando me desperté, Goku me estaba sujetando la cabeza y Gohan y Krilin estaban del otro lado mio. Me miraban muy contentos.

**Goku:** ¿Daijobu?

**Kagome:** Hai. Doomo arigato Goku.

**Goku:** De nada

**Kagome:** ¿Que a pasado con Burter?

**Gohan: **Mi otousan lo elimino. ¿Ne?

**Goku: **¡Ja, ja! Hai, Gohan. Es verdad.

**Krilin:** ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

**Vegeta:** Eliminar a Ginyu. Y luego a Freezer.

Nos preparamos para ir a combatir contra Ginyu. Sera una de las mas duras peleas que eh tenido jamas. Pero no sera nada comparado con la batalla contra Freezer. Pero de momento, toca eliminar a Ginyu.

**N.A/ **Hola! ¿Que tal quedo? Espero que bien. Bueno ahora os aclarare las nuevas palabras japonesas de hoy.  
- Hidoi=Malvado  
-¿Ne?=¿Verdad?  
-Otousan= Padre  
Estas fueron las palabras de hoy.

Se despide: Takara Matane!


	15. Chapter 15

**N.A/ **Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, esta ultima semana eh tenido un montón de exámenes. Pero por mi desgracia no han terminado, tengo que hacer exámenes para recuperar algunas asignaturas. A partir del día 21 de junio a las 15h, mis exámenes abran terminado oficialmente. Bueno ahora como se que no podéis esperar mas os dejo con el fic.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Las fuerzas espaciales de Freezer llegaron a Namek en su ayuda. Pero Kagome y Vegeta, junto con Gohan y Krilin, lucharon contara ellos. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido... Goku aparece para ayudarlos. Pero ahora toca eliminar a alguien mas: Ginyu. ¿Goku lograra ganar? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 15**

Nos preparamos para ir a combatir contra Ginyu. Sera una de las mas duras peleas que eh tenido jamas. Pero no sera nada comparado con la batalla contra Freezer. Pero de momento, toca eliminar a Ginyu. Pero antes de ir a pelear contra él, tenia que cambiarme de ropa. La que llevaba estaba muy maltratada y al mínimo rasguño se me caería toda la ropa.  
En un pequeño despiste, los perdí de vista. Me quede sola buscando la dichosa nave de Freezer. ¿Y ahora que aria yo sola en este lugar desconocido?  
Me pase horas dando vueltas al planeta esperando encontrar algo. Pero de repente me encontré con la nave de Freezer. Al parecer la suerte no me había abandonado aun. Aterrice sigilosamente detrás de unas rocas al lado de la nave. Saque la cabeza del pequeño escondite para ver si podía entrar. Pero por mi desgracia, Freezer estaba allí, hablando con Ginyu. Por accidente, vi como enterraban las esferas del dragón. Eso me dio mucha esperanza. Al poco, se fueron del lugar.  
Entre a la nave con la máxima atención, para no ser descubierta por algún vigilante o por el mismo Freezer. Entre a la enfermería y como tenia algún que otro rasguño, me lo cure con las medicinas. Luego me dirigi a los vestuarios para ver si tenían mi ropa limpia, pero de repente alguien me tapa la boca y me coje de las 2 manos. En cuanto me gire, vi a Vegeta, a Gohan y a Krilin.  
Vegeta me soltó con cara de... ¿Alivio? Vale... Eso si es extraño en él. Me gire pareciendo enojada y le dije actuando lo mejor que pude.

**Kagome:** ¡No saben el susto que me dieron! Por un momento pensé que eras Ginyu.

**Krilin:** Gomen nasai, pero estamos aquí porque Vegeta trajo a Goku a que lo curaran.

**Kagome:** ¿Que le paso a Goku? ¿Esta bien?

**Gohan:** Hai. Esta bien pero necesita curarse y descansar.

**Vegeta:** Bale, se acabo la charla. Los traje están allí. Tienen que cambiarse de ropa.

**Kagome:** Yo vine por lo mismo. Pero aun no me contestaron. ¿Que paso mientras estaba perdida?

**Gohan:** ¿No viniste con nosotros?

**Krilin:** Juraría que... Es verdad, je je.

**Kagome: **¡Ni lo sabíais! Pues vaya amigos...

**Gohan/Krilin:** Gomen, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Ok, lo olvidare.

**Vegeta:** Si ya habéis acabado de discutir, decía que tenéis que cambiaros.

**Krilin:** Ok. Demo... ¿Por que?

**Vegeta:** Para pasar desapercibidos. Yo iré a ver a Kakarotto.

**Kagome:** Tomad. Es de vuestra talla. ¡Espera Vegeta, voy contigo!

Fui detrás de Vegeta. Llegamos a la enfermería y dentro de una cambar de curación, estaba Goku, muy mal herido.

**Kagome:** Esta peor de lo que esperaba.

**Vegeta:** No me estañara. Lucho contra Ginyu.

**Kagome:** ¿Él solo?

**Vegeta:** Hai.

**Kagome:** Ahora me siento culpable.

**Vegeta:** ¿Porque?

**Kagome:** Porque si yo no me hubiera perdido, los hubiera ayudado a luchar y no hubiera terminado tan mal herido.

**Vegeta:** No te preocupes, sobrevivirá.

**Kagome:** Eso ya lo se. Iré a cambiarme en otra sala.

Fui a por la ropa y me fui a otra sala. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, salí con ropa nueva. Volví a la enfermería y me encontré con Vegeta que estaba solo.

**Kagome:** ¿Donde están Gohan y Krilin?

**Vegeta:** No lo se. Supongo que cambiándose.

**Kagome:** ¿Durante tanto tiempo? Para mi que han ido a buscar las esferas.

De repente el cielo oscureció, y eso me dio la respuesta que buscaba.

**Vegeta:** ¿Que pasa?

**Kagome:** Nada, solo que han invocado al dragón mágico para que les conceda el deseo. Ya lo ves, nada importante.

**Vegeta:** ¿Nada importante? Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que pidan el deseo.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me llevo, literalmente, volando por los aire asta que me solté de su agarre y me di fuerte contra el suelo. Se giro y me miro con impaciencia. Entonces me queje.

**Kagome: **¡Estas loco! Por un momento creí que me iba a pasar algo malo por tu estúpida obsesión por la vida eterna.

**Vegeta:** Eh... Vale ya de decir estupideces. Tenemos mucha prisa y tu lo sabes. Debemos impedir que pidan un deseo.

Le ice una sonrisa traviesa. Me miro algo sorprendido. Me levante con elegancia del suelo, me sacudí el polvo y lo cogí de la mano.  
No piensen mal ahora. Solo quiero que sienta lo que yo eh sentido en ese momento cuando me llevo volando asta donde estábamos ahora.  
En unos minutos, llegamos a donde estaban Krilin y Gohan. Se giraron con cara de asustados pero en cuanto me vieron se aliviaron. Pero luego me fije que también estaba el namekiano Dende.  
Oí como Krilin se reía y Gohan se ponía algo colorado. Eso me izo que me picara la curiosidad.

**Kagome:** ¿Que puñetas os pasa a vosotros dos?

Fue entonces cuando Vegeta me respondió la pregunta.

**Vegeta:** Podrías hacer-me el favor de soltarme la mano. Me molesta.

Mire como él tenia razón. Note como el calor se me subía a la cara y lo solté enseguida. A lo lejos, Krilin y Gohan se estaban riendo sin parar.  
Me acerque a ellos a gran velocidad y les di un gran golpe en la cabeza.

**Kagome:** ¿¡Así que os hace gracia los sentimientos de la otra gente verdad!?

Se giraron con una cara de miedo horrible. Se miraron y tragaron duro.

**Gohan/Krilin:** No, no.

**Krilin:** Para nada, si el amor es muy bonito entre 2 personas, ¿ne?

**Gohan:** ¡Hai! Por favor, no me haga daño, Kagome-san.

**Kagome:** ¡Ah! Esta bien, lo dejare pasar. Pero la próxima vez os enteráis.

**Vegeta:** Siento interrumpir pero ay un deseo que quiero hacer realidad. De lo contrario Freezer sera el amo absoluto del mundo.

**Kagome:** Vegeta, cálmate. No es para tanto. ¿Cuantos deseos habéis pedido?

**Dende:** De momento 2. Falta un deseo.

**Kagome:** ¿Lo ves Vegeta? Podemos pedir nuestro deseo.

**Vegeta:** Pues que se espabilen que tengo mucha prisa. Cuanto entes tenga la vida eterna, antes podre derrotar a Freezer.

**Kagome:** Bueno, Dende pide el deseo de que Vegeta sea inmortal.

Dende asintió con la cabeza, pero algo raro sucedió cuando iba a pedir el deseo. De repente el dragón desapareció y las esferas se volvieron simples piedras.  
Mire de reojo a Vegeta, que parecía muy enojado.

**Vegeta:** ¿¡Que puñetas a pasado!? ¿¡Por que el dragón desapareció de repente!?

Dende empezó a llorar y entre sollozos explico...

**Dende:** El... Saichoro...

**Kagome:** ¿Que le pasa?

**Dende:** ¡Esta muerto!

Mire a Vegeta que estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Note como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.  
De repente oí como una maléfica risa venia de nuestras espaldas. Nos volteamos y nos dimos cuenta de que Freezer estaba allí.  
Me quede completamente en shock al verlo allí. ¿Como puñetas nos a encontrado este tío? Lo único que me quedo claro es que la lucha final contra Freezer, había llegado al fin.

**N.A/** ¿Que tal? ¿Me quedo bien? Comenten y díganme que tal. Los próximos capítulos serán de lucha sangrienta. XD no creo que sea muy sangrienta pero intentare que sea interesante.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**N.A/ **¡Hola a todos! Primero de todo, siento muchísimo el retraso en actualizar. Pero ahora que eh regresado de mis "vacaciones de FanFiction" os podre entretener con la continuación de mi fic. Otra cosa es que ya eh arreglado mi portátil y por lo tanto podre escribir siempre durante estas vacaciones de verano. Me parece que ya lo dije todo, así que los dejare con la continuación que seguro que están impacientes de leerlo. ;D

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Nuestros héroes combatieron contra los 4 subordinados de Ginyu. Pero en cuanto todos creían que ya estaban muertos... ¡Goku apareció justo a tiempo! En cuanto Goku elimino a los enemigos, curo a sus amigos y se unieron para combatir contra Ginyu. Pero de camino hacia Ginyu, Kagome se pierde en un despiste. Pero mientras ella estaba perdida, Goku y los demás peleaban duramente contra Ginyu. Pero en esa pelea, Goku queda gravemente herido, entonces Vegeta lo lleva a la nave de Freezer, para que lo curen. Al mismo tiempo, Kagome estaba buscando su ropa cuando alguien la coge de las muñecas y le tapa la boca. Todo parece indicar que era el enemigo pero en cuanto se gira para atacar... Se encuentra con Vegeta, Krilin y Gohan. En cuanto eso paso, ella se da cuenta de los 2 terrícolas tardan demasiado en cambiarse y de repente el cielo se oscureció y un dragón gigante aparece de la nada. En cuanto llegan, el dragón desaparece, y Freezer aparece por detrás con una risa malévola. ¿Que les depara el futuro a nuestros héroes? Pronto lo descubriremos.

**Capitulo 16**

De repente oí como una maléfica risa venia de nuestras espaldas. Nos volteamos y nos dimos cuenta de que Freezer estaba allí.  
Me quede completamente en shock al verlo allí. ¿Como puñetas nos a encontrado este tío? Lo único que me quedo claro es que la lucha final contra Freezer, había llegado al fin.

**Freezer:** Vaya, al parecer llegue tarde. Mi única oportunidad para tener la vida eterna y el dragón ya desapareció. ¡Me habéis echo enojar mucho!

Instintivamente ice un paso atrás. Cuando Freezer se enoja, es el mismo demonio. Lo se por experiencia y no es muy buena idea enojarlo mas. A mi me estuvo a punto de matar muchas veces, pero no es momento para que os cuente mis tragedias.

**Freezer:** Y como no, Vegeta y Kagome están metidos en esto ¿Verdad?

**Vegeta:** Y que si estamos metidos.

**Freezer:** ¿Que te pasa Vegeta? ¿Acaso te revelas?

**Vegeta:** Si, ¿Acaso tienes miedo Freezer?

**Freezer:** ¿Miedo yo? No digas estupideces. Como podría tener miedo de unos gusanos como vosotros. Ademas, se que ella no es capaz de revelarse. ¿No Kagome?

Todos me miraron con sorpresa. Claro que me atrevo a rebelarme y te lo demostrare Freezer.

**Kagome****:** Te equivocas Freezer.

**Freezer:** ¿Como? ¿Tu tambien te revelas?

**Kagome:** ¡Si! ¡Y esta vez ganaremos!

**Freezer: **Eres una estúpida.

Freezer se me acerco a una gran velocidad por la espalda y me ataco. Caí al suelo a unos metros de Freezer por la fuerza de la patada. Me levante algo adolorida y me puse a la ofensiva.  
Le ataque con todas mis fuerzas con patadas y puños, pero él las esquivaba como si fuera a cámara lenta. Y mientras intentaba darle, sin darme cuenta, el me dio un puñetazo en la barriga y pare instantáneamente. Caí de rodillas al suelo con los brazos alrededor de mi barriga por el dolor. Levante la cabeza al escuchar su malévola risa.

**Freezer:** ¿Lo ves? Eres una estúpida. Es lo mismo de siempre. ¿Porque no te rindes de una vez?

**Vegeta:** ¿Como has dicho Freezer?

**Freezer:** ¿Ella no te lo contó?

**Vegeta:** Ella nunca me dice nada de lo que sucede en la nave mientras estoy en una misión.

**Kagome:** Así... es... Ademas... ¿Para que lo querría saber él?

Me levante ya mas recuperada. Todos me miraron con curiosidad.

**Freezer:** Así que lo quieres mantener en secreto.

**Kagome:** Claro que lo mantendré en secreto. Pero esta vez no estoy yo sola. Tengo a mis amigos que me ayudaran y un aliado. Juntos te vamos a vencer, Freezer.

**Freezer:** ¿Así que te crees que con esos insectos y Vegeta me podréis ganar?

**Kagome:** Al-mejor nosotros 4 solos no podremos. Pero con él si.

**Freezer****:** ¿Él? ¿Quien es él?

**Vegeta:** ¿Te refieres a Kakarotto?

**Kagome:** Vegeta, tu lo has dicho.

**Vegeta:** No seas tonta. Yo solo podre con ese tirano.

Vegeta fue a atacar a Freezer. Los 2 desprendían una gran cantidad de ki que izo que la tierra de debajo de sus pies se convirtiera en un cráter.  
En ese lugar había tanta fuerza, que se empezó a expandir por toda la zona. Fui a esconderme en la primera roca que encontré y saque la cabeza para poder ver lo que pasaba. De repente el viento paro y salí del escondite. Me reuní con mis amigos y nos concentramos en la pelea que continuaría.

**Freezer:** Veo que has mejorado mucho Vegeta. Pero no lo suficiente como para poderme ganar.

**Vegeta:** No lo creas, Freezer. Con la ayuda de los terrícolas y de Kagome, me convertiré en tu pero pesadilla.

**Freezer:** ¿Como?

**Vegeta:** No se si lo sabes pero ese niño es el hijo de Kakarotto y tiene un gran poder que ni él sabe que tiene.

Mire a Gohan que estaba muy sorprendido. Yo tambien savia que ese pequeño era muy fuerte, incluso puede llegar a superar la fuerza de Goku si se entrena como es debido.

**Vegeta:** Y gracias a él podre convertirme en un super sayajin.

**Freezer:** Bien Vegeta. Si lo que querías era hacerme enojar mas. ¡Lo conseguiste! Ahora verán todo de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

De repente el ki de Freezer empiezo a augmentar. Lo que me sorprendió mas es que su cuerpo se empezó a transformar. Mientras él se transformaba, el mar empezaba a subir a una gran velocidad. El viento cada vez era mas fuerte y el agua llego a nosotros. Por suerte tuvimos tiempo de volar a una distancia prudente de Freezer y del agua. De repente el aire paro y Freezer era mucho mas grande que antes. Bajo nuestros pies solo había agua y en el único sitio en el nos podíamos sentar, estaba ocupado por Freezer.  
Pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora Freezer daba mucho miedo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en esta forma.

**Freezer:** Bien, veamos quien sera mi primera victima.

Freezer no fue mirando de uno en uno. Primero miro a Gohan, luego miro a Krilin, el cual llevaba a Dende, luego me miro a mi y finalmente a Vegeta. Me puse muy nerviosa, yo podía ser la primera victima. Lo mire detenidamente para poder esquivar el ataque si yo fuera su primera victima.

**Freezer: **Bien, ya se quien sera mi primera victima.

Todos nos pusimos en guardia esperando que Freezer nos atacara.

**N.A/** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy. Como siempre les agradezco que hayan leído mi fic. Lo mas importante que les quería comentar es que siento mucho si es muy corto y la tardanza. Intentare subir 2 capítulos partir de ahora para compensar el tiempo perdido. **  
**

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**N.A/** Hola a todos, fanfiquers! Vine hoy a traerles el capitulo que hace 17. Espero que les guste mucho.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Vegeta y Kagome se revelan contra Freezer. Este, furioso por la noticia, empieza a pelear contra Vegeta. En un acto de superioridad, Freezer les rebela su primera transformación. ¿Que pasara? ¿A quien atacara primero Freezer? Ahora lo descubriremos.

**Capitulo 17**

Freezer nos fue mirando de uno en uno. Primero miro a Gohan, luego miro a Krilin, el cual llevaba a Dende, luego me miro a mi y finalmente a Vegeta. Me puse muy nerviosa, yo podía ser la primera victima. Lo mire detenidamente para poder esquivar el ataque si yo fuera su primera victima.

**Freezer: **Bien, ya se quien sera mi primera victima.

Todos nos pusimos en guardia esperando que Freezer nos atacara. Freezer salio volando asta nuestra retaguardia, nos giramos y de repente se le acerco a Krilin y a Dende. Fui para ver si los podía salvar a él y al pequeño Dende, pero vi como Krilin apartaba al pequeño y el golpe se lo llevo todo él.  
Me quede helada. Vi como uno de mis amigos caía en manos de Freezer. Vi su cuerpo caer dentro del agua que había bajo nuestro pies. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo fui a sacarlo antes de que se ahogara pero un grito de Gohan me izo voltear a ver.

**Freezer:** Bien, tu eres el siguiente en mi lista.

Vi como Gohan reculaba asustado e Freezer se le iba acercando despacio. Ahora tenia un problema. Tenia que sacar a Krilin del agua y salvar a Gohan. Pero mis problemas se esfumaron al ver a Dende con el cuerpo de Krilin fuer del agua, entonces, de repente, vi como Freezer paso por mi lado rozándome el brazo.  
Mire sorprendida en la dirección de donde se supone de donde estaba Gohan solo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa en ver a su lado a un Picolo vivo y mucho mas fuerte que antes. Me acerque a ellos aliviada y a la vez contenta de ver a Picolo de vuelta.

**Kagome:** ¡Picolo! Veo que resucitaste.

**Picolo:** Si, veo que siguen con vida muchachos. Si no fuera por mi, Gohan no estaría acá con nosotros ahora.

**Gohan:** Tiene razón Picolo-sama, muchas gracias por salvarme.

**Picolo:** No ay de que, Gohan.

**Vegeta:** Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el namekiano que matamos en la Tierra.

**Picolo:** Hola a ti tambien Vegeta.

Pero la charla no duro mas por que Freezer decidió aparecer, pero estava mas enojado que antes.

**Freezer:** Vaya, veo que había otro aliado suyo escondido en Namek. Vaya sorpresa. Pero por desgracia tendrás que volver al infierno, y por lo que acabo de escuchar, tu ya estabas muerto, ¿no es así?

**Picolo:** Lo siento por ti, Freezer, pero yo no me voy a morir en esta pelea, ya que yo seré el que te derrote de una vez.

**Vegeta:** Lo siento por ti namekiano, pero quien matara a Freezer y vengara mi planeta, seré yo.

**Picolo:** ¿Quieres comprobar si lo que dices es cierto?

**Vegeta:** ¿Que te apuestas?

**Kagome:** ¡Se acabo vosotros 2! Vegeta deja de chinchar y tu Picolo deja de seguir-le en juego. No lo entienden que nuestras vidas dependen de ello.

Al decir eso ultimo puse una mirada de tristeza para ver si se tomaban mas en serio la lucha  
Vi como Picolo y Vegeta me miraban aun sorprendidos por mi reacción. Se miraron por un momento y giraron sus caras algo enojados.

**Picolo:** Esta bien, centrémonos en la lucha. Pero luego resolveré los asuntos pendientes contigo, Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Fhe! Mejor no perdamos mas tiempo.

Me puse un poco mas contenta. Al menos no se matarían entre ellos y conducirían toda su ira en Freezer.  
De repente note algo que se me clavaba en el estomago. Escupí algo de sangre y me gire a ver. Y como era se esperar, Freezer era el que tenia detrás de mi.

**Kagome:** Mal... dito... Freezer... eso fu... fue trampa.

Vi como Freezer se reía y los demás me miraban entre asombrados y sorprendidos. Y al perder tanta sangre perdí mucha energía y me caí al agua. Aun consciente, intente nadar asta la superficie, pero no pude hacer mucho. Pasaron unos poco minutos y vi como alguien se acercaba a mi, pero no pude aguantar as el dolor y caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

**P.O.V Vegeta**

Vi como le clavaba el cuerno en el estomago. Me quede pasmado, sentí una puñalada en el corazón al ver esa escena. La vi caerse al agua y me invadió la rabia y la tristeza. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Mire a Freezer con odio y desprecio, bueno as que de costumbre. Iba a dirigirme a donde ella para que no se ahogara pero Freezer se me puso en medio.

**Freezer:** ¿A donde te crees que vas, Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Que te importa. Déjame pasar.

**Freezer:** Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible.

**Vegeta:** ¿¡Que!?

Me dio un puñetazo en toda la barriga. Por suerte la marea empezaba a bajar pero aun así no vi a Kagome en el suelo. Baje aun adolorido y me puse a mirar alrededor por si seguía con vida. Pero alguien se me puso encima y empezó a golpearme. Freezer no le gustaba que estuviera con vida. En un intento de esquivar el ataque abri los ojos y a lo lejos vi una silueta que me resultaba familiar.

**P.O.V Kagome**

Me desperté tosiendo. Al parecer trague mucha agua, pero por suerte, Dende me ayudo y me curo. A mi lado, Krilin estaba mirándome y del otro lado Dende.

**Kagome:** Muchas gracias. Ahora al ataque.

Me levante y fui donde se oían unos golpes y quejidos. Me acerque un poco y vi a Vegeta tendido en el suelo y a Freezer dándole la del pulpo. Al ver tal escena me pregunte donde estaban Picolo y Gohan. Mire a mi alrededor pero no vi nada, entonces mire al cielo y allí estaban, preparando un ataque combinado en secreto. Por un momento creí que no iban a ayudar a Vegeta. Pero como no podía soportar mas esa escena me abalance sobre Freezer le di unas patadas y unos puños. Logre romperle el labio inferior pero con su cola me lanzo al lado de un mal herido Vegete que me miro algo sorprendido y algo triste. Un momento... ¿Triste? ¿Vegeta? Al parecer me estoy volviendo loca. A duras penas me levante del suelo y mire hacia Dende. Ice una señal para que curara a Vegeta antes de que Freezer lo matara definitivamente. Dende me miro algo pensativo y uno segundos después, vino junto con Krilin y se llevaron a Vegeta para curarlo. Ahora no abrían interrupciones. Fue entonces cuando Freezer nos dio otro espectáculo.

**Freezer:** Al parecer los sayans sois mas duros de roer de lo que parece. Al menos vosotros 2.

**Kagome:** Muy halagador por tu parte, Freezer. Pero que sepas que te vamos a ganar, aun que tenga que dar la vida por ello.

**Freezer:** Mira tu por donde, la niña se a convertido en toda una mujer. Bien, solo por ser tu te demostrare mi segunda transformación. No quería hacerlo pero al parecer me habeis obligado.

**Kagome:** ¿De que mierdas estas hablando, Freezer?

**Freezer:** Ahora lo veras.

Paso lo mismo que con la primera transformación. Solo que esta vez, su ki es aun mas potente que el anterior. Me quede muy sorprendida al ver su nuevo aspecto. Ahora tenia la cabeza alargada y los cuernos tambien. Por lo demás no a cambiado mucho que digamos. Pero si ki estaba por las nubes, casi. Ahora me enfrentaba a un Freezer mucho mas poderoso.

**Freezer:** Bien, ahora estoy listo para continuar la pelea, Kagome.

**N.A/** ¿Os gusto? Espero que si. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**N.A/** Hola fanfiquers! Eh vuelto con el capitulo que hace 18. Antes de eso 2 cosas.

1- A partir de ahora subiré los capítulos cada Miércoles. Solo lo digo para que no aya ninguna confusión.  
- ¿Como que lo subirás solo los Miércoles niña?- Vegeta entra sin avisar  
- Vegeta tengo mas fics que escribir y no los voy a retrasar mas ¬¬*- Le digo con mala cara.  
- Bien az lo que te plazca.- Me contesta de manera arrogante.  
- De todas maneras es lo que pensaba hacer n.n- Le digo sonriente.

2- Contestare la pregunta de prics17.

Pregunta: prics17: hola oyes estuvo muy bueno una pregunta vas a relacionar amorosamente alguno de los personajes con Kagome o vas a dejar las parejas como están?  
Respuesta: Estaba pensando en fastidiar a una chica, la cual no diré el nombre, solo porque la odio. Y fastidiare tambien a un chico, solo porque me encanta cuando se enfada n.n  
- ¿Estas hablando de mi?- Vegeta me mira amenazante  
- Pero Vegeta, como me crees capaz de eso, amigo.- En un tono de falso disgusto.  
- Mas te vale ¬¬* Piensa que o te sacare el ojo de encima.- En tono amenazante.  
- Que si hombre, no te pongas así n.n'- Algo asustada.- Si no y nada mas ¬¬- Mirando a Vegeta- Os dejo con el capitulo.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

El combate continuo entre nuestros héroes y Freezer. En su ataque sorpresa, ataco a Krilin. Y cuando iba a por Gohan... ¡Picolo aparece para ayudar! Pero por una pequeña distracción de la prota, Freezer la ataca del mismo modo que a Krilin. Pero lo que nadie sabe que con eso, un poder acaba de renacer.

**Capitulo 18**

Paso lo mismo que con la primera transformación. Solo que esta vez, su ki es aun mas potente que el anterior. Me quede muy sorprendida al ver su nuevo aspecto. Ahora tenia la cabeza alargada y los cuernos tambien. Por lo demás no a cambiado mucho que digamos. Pero si ki estaba por las nubes, casi. Ahora me enfrentaba a un Freezer mucho mas poderoso.

**Freezer:** Bien, ahora estoy listo para continuar la pelea, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Cuando quieras.

Me puse a la ofensiva para poder atacarle primero. Pero nunca me espere lo que paso. Picolo se puso en frente mio y lo ataco con el ataque que planeo con Gohan, me cogió de la muñeca y me llevo donde Krilin y Dende. No muy lejos se escucho otra explosión y un asustado Gohan venia corriendo hacia acá.

**Kagome:** ¿¡Pero que estas haciendo!?

**Picolo:** A partir de ahora me encargo yo de la pelea.

**Kagome:** ¿Como?...

**Picolo:** Ustedes quédense al margen. Yo lo venceré en un momento.

**Vegeta:** ¿Que te crees que puedes hacer contra él?

Salte del susto que me dio. Me gire para comprobar que Vegeta ya estaba del todo curado. Me volví a girar para escuchar la voz de Freezer muy divertido por el atrevimiento de Picolo.

**Freezer:** ¿Así que el namekiano quiere probar suerte contra el poderoso Freezer? Muy vien entonces. Mucha suerte en el intento.

Vi como Picolo se acercaba a el con una sonrisa de confianza. Me pregunto que sera lo que planea Picolo. Pero una fuerte sensación me llego de repente. Mire a todos los lados sin saber que era. Pero era una sensación agradable y atrayente. Y sin previo aviso, mis piernas se movieron en dirección al combate. En ese momento no escuchaba ni veía nada. Todo era oscuro lo único que podía ver era una luz rosa resplandeciente. Me acerque y la cogí entonces todo en mi mente volvió.

**P.O.V Vegeta**

Estaba pendiente del combate del namek y de Freezer cuando vi que se dirigía a ellos. Vi a Kagome alejarse del escondite para dirigirse no muy lejos del combate. Me fije que su mirada no era la misma. Su ojos azules no brillaban como de costumbre. Los tenia apagados y fijos en un punto en concreto. La perseguí asta que se agacho a por algo. Vi que de repente se desmayo. Antes de que tocara el suelo la cogí para que no se hiciera daño alguno. Su mano derecha estaba fuertemente cerrada. Me pregunte que seria lo que tenia allí pero el namek me saco de mis pensamiento.

**Picolo:** ¿Que hacen aquí? Iros de aquí antes de que os maten.

Iba a replicar cuando vi a Freezer darle una patada en el estomago. La cogí de manera que me fuera fácil llevarla y la lleve junto con los terrícolas y el niño namek. La estire al suelo y de repente empezó a brillar con una luz rosa y de su mano, salio una perla rosa que se puso encima e su pecho. Al igual que los terrícolas y el niño de Namek, yo me quede en shock. De repente Kagome empezó a despertarse.

**P.O.V Kagome**

Empece a despertar con mis recueros en la mente. Me senté en mi lugar y algo cayo de mi pecho, a mis piernas. La perla de Shikon. Fue entonces cuando me fije que Vegeta y los demás me miraban muy asombrados y en completo shock. Los mire con curiosidad y entonces fue cuando decidí ver si mis poderes de miko habían regresado a mi o si la perla los había escondido para no tener problemas. Cogí la perla y no note nada. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la perla me regreso los recuerdos de Inuyasha y los demás y me había quitado los poderes de miko en compensación. Y como espere que pasara, empezaron a interrogarme.

**Vegeta:** ¿Kagome que te a pasado? ¿Y que es esa perla rosa?

**Kagome: **Te lo explicare cuando Freezer este muerto y todos estemos vivos. Ahora mismo tenemos que ayudar a Picolo-sama.

**Gohan:** ¿Kagome, desde cuando llamas a Picolo-san, Picolo-sama?

**Kagome:** Tranquilo Gohan, todo a su tiempo.

Me miro confundido, al igual que todos. Pero no le tome importancia. Fue entonces cuando Picolo aterrizo delante nuestro y Freezer se nos acerco.

**Freezer:** Venga namekiano, levántate. Se que aun tienes mas que ofrecer que eso.

Picolo se levanto a duras penas y puso su pose de ataque. Y sin decir nada, ataco. A duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques que Freezer le enviaba sin piedad. Asta que Freezer le dio una patada enviando-lo al aire y de allí, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza enviando-lo derecho al suelo. Picolo recibió un duro golpe que lo dejo medio inconsciente. Saque la cabeza para ver que Picolo intentaba inútilmente levantarse. Fui en su ayuda, lo cogí por el brazo y me lo pase por mi hombro. Me levante y lo lleve asta Dende.

**Kagome:** Dende-chan, cura a Picolo-sama antes de que Freezer llegue aquí.

**Dende:** Vale.

Y empezó a curarlo enseguida. Pero no paso ni medio segundo cuando Freezer aterrizo delante nuestro con una mirada divertida. Me levante del suelo para enfrentarme contra él.

**Kagome:** ¿Continuamos donde lo dejamos?

**Freezer:** Claro.

Levite un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos y espere a Freezer. En cuanto llego lo ataque a una velocidad impresionante, le envié un montón de puños y patadas, pero el las esquivaba con gran facilidad. De pronto paro de moverse y me dio una patada enviando-me unos metros atrás. De pronto Freezer se echo a reír y se puso encima de una roca.

**Freezer:** Bien, como regalo de despedida te enseñare mi forma mas poderosa.

**Todos:** ¿¡Su forma mas poderosa!?

A Freezer lo envolvió la misma luz roja y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar radicalmente. Mientras su ki se elevaba aun mas, su cuerpo empezó a encogerse un poco. Su cabeza se volvía redonda y sin cuernos. Tenia una mirada amenazante, pero su cuerpo parecía casi la de un niño. Se quedo mirando-nos a todos a todos asta que disparo un rayo casi al instante. Me gire a ver a quien le dio y vi a Dende que le salia humo.

**Kagome:** ¿Dende?

**Freezer:** Me fije que ese mocoso os curaba todo el rato y que era por eso que revivíais como las cucarachas. Así que él fue la primera victima.

**Kagome:** ¡Desgraciado! Pagaras por todos tus crímenes.

**Freezer:** ¿Segura? Piensa que aun estas a tiempo de pedir disculpas y ser perdonada.

**Kagome:** Ni en sueños me vuelvo a unir a ti. Eres un puto miserable.

Me puse en posición de ataque para poder seguir con la pelea que, a toda costa, tenia que ganar. No podía esperar a Kakarotto mas tiempo. Tenia que actuar ya.

**N.A/ **¿Que les pareció? Espero que os aya gustado si no venís y me matáis :P Ok, mejor no.  
- ¿Por que no? Mejor te matamos ahora y problema resuelto.- Vegeta esta preparando su ataque.  
- Frena hombre, que era una broma o.O- Moviendo mis brazos como una idiota.  
-Haber niña, ¿ No as pedido que si no nos gustaba te matásemos?- Me pregunta con cara de fastidio.  
- Si Vegeta, lo ice. Pero era una broma caray. Por cierto ¿Que fue lo que no te gusto?- Pregunte con curiosidad  
- ¿Aun eres capaz de preguntármelo?- Desesperado total.  
- ¿Me ves con cara de adivina? Dime-lo ya.- Empiezo a impacientarme.  
- ¿Porque no lucho en este capitulo?- Me pregunta furioso.  
- Porque no me da la gana, mira tu por donde.- Le respondo divertida.  
- Con que esas tenemos ¿no?- Empieza a correr tras de mi intentando matarme.  
- ¡Vegeta déjame en paz! ¡Kagome ayudaaa!- Grito desesperada por la situación.  
- ¿Que pasa Takara-chan?- Me pregunta viendo como huyo de Vegeta.  
- ¡Para a este! ¡Me va a matar!- Digo escondiéndome detrás de ella.  
- Vegeta, vale ya.- Dice con cara de enojo Kagome.  
- Esa niña tonta no me deja pelear en el dichoso fic.- Dice enojado.  
- Vegeta, en el próximo capitulo luchas, pero por favor déjame en paz ya.- Digo harta y cansada de todo.  
- ¿Segura? ¬¬- Me mira mal.  
- Palabra de autora.- Le digo mas tranquila.  
- Me necesitas para algo mas?- Kagome e pregunta.  
- Na. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

_**N.A/ Hola a todos fanfiquers. Pude aguantar asta hoy para subir este capitulo.**_  
_**- ¿Cuantos calmantes te tomaste para aguantar?- Vegeta me pregunto curioso.**_  
_**- Pues me tome... ¡Que dices! No tome calmantes. ¬¬*- Le digo mosqueada.**_  
_**- Lo siento, como tu lo haces todo por impulso...- Me dice en un tono sarcástico.**_  
_**- Pasando de él ¬¬- Se oye de fondo a Vegeta quejándose- Les dejo con el fic n.n**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Freezer lucho contra Picolo en una lucha muy dura para el namekiano. Mientras Picolo luchaba, Kagome noto una fuerte parecencia y como hipnotizada, se dirigió hacia ella. Al verla irse, Vegeta la sigue y se da cuenta de que a cogido algo entonces, Kagome se desmaya. Al llegar con el grupo otra vez, la perla que tenia en la mano Kagome, izo que esta empezara a brillar, haciendo así, que recuperara sus recuerdos. Freezer se transforma por ultima vez en su forma mas poderosa y se cobra su primera victima: Dende.

**Capitulo 19**

Se quedo mirando-nos a todos a todos asta que disparo un rayo casi al instante. Me gire a ver a quien le dio y vi a Dende que le salia humo.

**Kagome:** ¿Dende?

**Freezer:** Me fije que ese mocoso os curaba todo el rato y que era por eso que revivíais como las cucarachas. Así que él fue la primera victima.

**Kagome:** ¡Desgraciado! Pagaras por todos tus crímenes.

**Freezer:** ¿Segura? Piensa que aun estas a tiempo de pedir disculpas y ser perdonada.

**Kagome:** Ni en sueños me vuelvo a unir a ti. Eres un puto miserable.

Me puse en posición de ataque para poder seguir con la pelea que, a toda costa, tenia que ganar. No podía esperar a Kakarotto mas tiempo. Tenia que actuar ya. Así que se me ocurrió algo. Usaría la perla de Shikon para derrotarlo de una vez, como ice con Naraku esa vez. Iba a atacar cuando una mano me agarro del cuello. Freezer fue mas rápido que yo. Empezó a estrangularme sin piedad. En un desesperado intento de soltarme, le di patadas en la barriga. Pero parecía no afectarle nada. Fue entonces cuando recordé el disco de Ki que izo Krilin en la Tierra para intentar cortar-le la cola a Vegeta. Entonces lo ize, pero él me soltó al instante.

**Freezer:** ¡Que peligro! Un poco mas, y me divides en dos. Suerte que soy mas rápido que tu.

**Kagome:** Pero que... ¿¡Donde esta!?

**Freezer:** Estoy detrás de ti niñata.

No me dio tiempo a voltearme, cuando él ya me estaba dando un montón te puñetazos en la espalda. No me rompió ningún hueso de milagro._**(N.A/ Milagro que ice yo xD)(Que vas hacer tu ¬¬)(Vale ya Vegeta no interrumpas ù.ú)**_ Me gire y él ya no estaba allí. Instintivamente me gire pero tampoco. La voz de Vegeta me alerto del peligro.

**Vegeta:** ¡Kagome sal de ay, Freezer esta encima tuyo!

Mire hacia arriba, pero la explosión ya estaba muy cerca. Entonces las ondas expansivas me llevaron unos metros mas adelante a duras penas logre levantarme, pero Vegeta me ayudo a llegar asta los demás. No se, pero desde el reencuentro en la Tierra, Vegeta esta algo raro conmigo. Al soltarme caí al suelo sentada. No tenia energía para mantenerme en pie. Fue Krilin quien me ayudo a mantenerme en pie. Ahora es el turno de Vegeta de luchar.

**Freezer: **Así que coges el relieve, ¿No, Vegeta?

**P.O.V Vegeta**

**Vegeta:** Les voy a demostrar a esos terrícolas y a Kagome que te puedo ganar y que Kakarotto no sirve en esta batalla.

**Freezer:** ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Bien, tu lo quisiste. No tendré piedad como con Kagome.

Me sorprendí ante tal descubrimiento. ¿Con Kagome fue mas suave? Ahora veo que no lo podre ganar. Pero la voz de Kagome me izo volver. Aquella voz tan dulce_**(N.A/ Que cosas me haces decir niña tonta ù/ú)(No te enojes Vegeta n.n A mi me parece muy tierno)( Te salio muy cursi)(Di lo que quieras, pero a mi me parece muy bonito** **;P)**_

**Kagome:** ¡Cuidado Vegeta!

Pero reaccione demasiado tarde, Freezer me cogió por el cuello y empezó a estrangularme. Me quedaba sin oxigeno y mis ataques no servían de nada, pero de repente me soltó. Entonces lo vi.

**P.O.V Picolo**

Tuve que ir a ayudarlo, se estaba ahogando y ni siquiera llegaba a dar un golpe decente. Aparte de que vi a Kagome algo angustiada. No se porque pero verla así no me gusto nada._**(N.A/ ¿Que te propones con eso niña?)(Vegeta, tu y tu estúpido orgullo te mataran n.n)(¿A que te refieres con eso?)(Un secreto hace una mujer, mujer :D)** _Pero la cuestión es que lo salve y ahora me debe una.

**Picolo:** Te lo advierto, esta es la ultima vez que te ayudo. Ahora apaña telas tu solo.

**Vegeta:** No necesitaba tu ayuda, namekiano. Yo solo podría a verme liberado de él.

**Picolo:** Lo que tu digas Vegeta.

Me retire del lugar. Luego pasaría cuentas con ese idiota de Vegeta. Entonces la pelea continuo, Vegeta se veía muy mal.

**P.O.V Vegeta**

No podía aguantar su ritmo por mucho tiempo. En verdad me encanaría que Kakarotto este aquí ahora, pero tengo que mantener mi orgullo y mi dignidad frente a esos terrícolas, frente a Kagome, pero sobre todo, frente a Freezer. Por desgracia esto iba a terminar dentro de muy poco. Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caí al mar. Luego todo se volvió oscuro, pero seguía oyendo todo lo que decían.

**P.O.V Kagome**

Vi como el cuerpo de Vegeta caía al mar. Empece a notar una gran tristeza y una gran rabia en mi corazón. Tristeza al pensar que Vegeta estaba muerto y rabia por la incompetencia. Me sentía mas inútil que nunca. Nosotros nos quedamos en un lugar ajeno al combate, pero tenia ganas de buscarlo, verlo vivo y saber que esta bien. Pero como no podía mantenerme en pie no pude ir a ver. Poco después de la caída de Vegeta, Freezer se coloco encima de una roca que estaba por ay y abrió el mar en busca de Vegeta. Luego no pude ver nada pero pude escuchar los lamentos de Vegeta al recibir los golpes de Freezer. Cada vez me entraba mas rabia y me sentía mas incompetente. Asta que Freezer decidió salir de ay dejando el mar tal y como estaba en un principio. En su cola llevaba a Vegeta estrangulando-lo y muy mal herido. Lo lanzo hacia nosotros. Cuando iba a acercarme...

**Kagome:** ¿Picolo que haces? Tengo que ayudarlo.

**Picolo:** Es inútil.

Me quede ay, mirando como Freezer se reía y al mismo tempo golpeaba al indefenso Vegeta. ¿Por que cojones no me deja ir a ayudar a Vegeta, Picolo?

**P.O.V Picolo**

Lo siento por Vegeta, pero no podemos ayudarlo. Pero, tengo que reconocer que lucho muy vien. De repente siento un Ki enorme acercándose a nosotros.¿Sera Goku?

**P.O.V Kagome**

Sentí el Ki de Kakarotto. Al parecer se a vuelto mas fuerte que antes. ¡Date prisa Kakarotto! La vida de Vegeta esta en peligro de muerte. No se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡No tardes Kakarotto! Eres la ultima esperanza.

**_N.A/ Hola gente, espero que les aya gustado y espero que comenten.  
-Tengo una pequeña cosa que decirte, Takara- No me gusta que Vegeta me llame por el nombre. Algo malo pasara.  
- Di-Dime, ¿Q-Que pasa Ve-Vegeta? n.n''- Muy nerviosa. Entonces Vegeta toma aire.  
-¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS EN ESTE FIC!?- Me dice gritando a los cuatro vientos. En esto, entra Picolo.  
-¿Que son esos gritos Vegeta?- Pregunta malhumorado Picolo.  
-No es nada, Picolo n.n'''- Digo rezando a dios que el no lea el capitulo de hoy. Entonces Vegeta le muestra el capitulo de hoy. Me marcho de allí corriendo.  
-¿Como a escrito esto de mi?- Un Picolo realmente molesto- Que lo escriba de ti aun pero de mi...-En eso entro sorprendiendo a los dos.  
- Olvide despedirme de mis estimadisimos lectores.- Muy cansada. De fondo Vegeta y Picolo reclamando-me- Nos leemos amigos n.n_**

**_Se despide: Takara Bye!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**- Entrando corriendo en la sala- ¡Uf! Por fin los despiste. Por un momento creí que me mataban- Suspiro sentándome en el sofá.  
- ¡Takara, ven aquí, no hemos terminado!- Un muy furioso Vegeta entra a la sala junto a un muy enojado Picolo. Trago duro y me escondo detras de un cojín.  
- Ya les pedí disculpas, déjenme ya en paz.- Les pido con ojos de corderito.  
- No, mona no. Tú no te libras de nosotros. ¿Que insinuabas con eso, que me gustaba?- Picolo con la cara roja.  
- Ya te conté lo tuyo, Picolo. Me refería a una bonita amistad. Como hermanos.- Le digo al borde de la desesperación.  
- ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?- Me pregunto ya mas calmado, Picolo.  
- Pero si te lo dije, es que no me escuchaste ¬¬- Le digo acusador-amente. Aparece Vegeta de repente con una bola de Ki preparada para lanzarme.  
- Bien, ahora me dirás que lo mio es lo mismo que este patata ¿verdad? ¬¬*- Vegeta me amenaza con la bola de Ki.  
- Ya déjala, Vegeta. Ya la traumatizamos suficiente- Picolo sale en mi defensa y yo asiento con la cabeza para re-confirmar lo dicho.  
- Si Vegeta ya termino de traumatizar-me ¬¬*- Mirada acusadora y de fondo unos Picolo y Vegeta discutiendo por vete a saber que tontería- Aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy. n.n Disfruten-lo.- Voy a parar la pelea de esos dos. **_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Kagome tubo muchos problemas contra el Freezer poderoso y este acabo por ganarla, pero sin matarla. Vegeta quiso tomar el relieve, asi que se dispuso a luchar contra ese ser que mato a su pueblo y su familia. Pero se dio cuenta de que Freezer era mucho mas poderoso y acabo medio moribundo en el suelo frente a los demás. Pero su suerte esta por cambiar ya que Goku ya esta de camino. No tardes Goku, Vegeta te necesita mas que nunca.

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**P.O.V Kagome**

Sentí el Ki de Kakarotto. Al parecer se a vuelto mas fuerte que antes. ¡Date prisa Kakarotto! La vida de Vegeta esta en peligro de muerte. No se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡No tardes Kakarotto! Eres la ultima esperanza. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando Kakarotto aterrizo ante nosotros.

**Gohan****: **¡Papa!

**Krilin:** ¡Goku!

**Picolo:** Son Goku.

**Kagome:** Kakarotto...

Kakarotto se volteo a vernos, luego miro Vegeta y finalmente a Freezer. Por un momento vi a Vegeta que miraba a Kakarotto con esperanza.

**P.O.V Goku**

Sentí el Ki de Vegeta disminuir rápidamente y acelere el paso. En poco rato llegue donde estaban todos. Voltee a ver al escuchar que me llamaban Gohan y los demás.

**Gohan****: **¡Papa!

**Krilin:** ¡Goku!

**Picolo:** Son Goku.

**Kagome:** Kakarotto...

Pude ver claramente como Kagome y Picolo reposaban sobre Krilin y Gohan respectivamente. Estaban muy mal heridos. Me fije mas en Kagome que tenia una mirada de esperanza y de preocupación, entonces me gire a ver el causante de su preocupación: Vegeta. Estaba peor de lo que me imagine y eso me cabreo mucho. Y voltee a ver el famoso Freezer del que tanto eh oído ablar. Lo mire con odio y estaba por atacar cuando la voz de Vegeta me llamo.

**Vegeta: **Kaka... roto... Tienes qu... que vengar... a los... nuestros... Tienes que... matar a Free...

Pero una fuerte explosión de ki mato a Vegeta. Sin pensar mire a Freezer, pero algo detrás de mi me llamo mas la atencion: una fuerza muy poderosa.

**P.O.V Kagome**

Lo vi. No puedo... No quiero creerlo. Vegeta, un terco pero a la vez noble guerrero, muerto. Muerto por culpa de Freezer. La rabia y la frustración me consumían. No podía y no quería perdonar a Freezer por este acto de crueldad. Me incorpore del todo, ignoraba las heridas y el dolor. Me acerque despacio a Vegeta, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento fue en Vegeta y vengar su muerte. Me arrodille a su lado y lo mire. Su rosto era tranquilo. Hice un agujero por ay cerca y lo deposite en el interior. Lo enterré y con todo mi odio y rencor que avía acumulado en contra de Freezer, mas el de la muerte de Vegeta, estalle.

**Kagome: **Freezer... No tenias derecho... Vegeta no podía defenderse... Y tu, lo mataste sin mas... ¡FREEZER POR MI, POR VEGETA, POR TODOS LOS SAYANS Y NUESTRO PLANETA, YO TE DESTRUIRE SIN CONTEMPLACIONES!

En ese momento mi fuerza aumento a mas no poder. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

**P.O.V Goku**

Se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta. Se arrodillo ante el y lo miro. Pude ver la desesperación, la tristeza y la rabia en su mirada sin brillo. Izo un agujero en el suelo y con cariño lo deposito dentro y lo entero. Se levanto del suelo y miro a Freezer con mucho mas odio.

**Kagome: **Freezer... No tenias derecho... Vegeta no podía defenderse... Y tu, lo mataste sin mas... ¡FREEZER POR MI, POR VEGETA, POR TODOS LOS SAYANS Y NUESTRO PLANETA, YO TE DESTRUIRE SIN CONTEMPLACIONES!

Después de decir eso su fuera aumento a niveles mas altos que los míos. Su pelo color negro paso a un rubio luminoso. Sus ojos azul marino pasaron a un azul verdoso claro y su expresión paso a una fría como el hielo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia salio en su rostro. Note como perdió la cordura y que ahora no savia lo que hacia. Pero su voz fría pero a la vez dulce sonó.

**Kagome:** Bien Freezer, a llegado la hora de saldar las cuentas entre tu y yo.

**P.O.V Kagome**

******Kagome:** Bien Freezer, a llegado la hora de saldar las cuentas entre tu y yo.

Pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Mire su expresión de horror y terror. Luego mire un momento atrás. Kakarotto y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos y con voz autoritaria les mande...

**Kagome: **Marchaos de aquí. ¡AHORA!

**Goku:** No señora, no te dejare aquí sola con ese tipo. ¡Me niego a irme sin ti!

Volví la mirada a Freezer y vi que atacaba.

**Kagome:** ¡Cuidado, todo el mundo al suelo!

Pero fue tarde para Krilin. Le toco el ataque, pero lo curioso es que no lo daño.

**Freezer:** ¡No dejare que nadie escape! Primero él y luego ya veremos.

Krilin empezó a elevarse en el cielo. Me volví a Freezer. Como estaba distraído, lo ataque. Le di un fuerte patada en la barriga que lo envió al cielo y rápidamente me dirigí hacia él. Con un fuerte golpe lo envié al mar. Espere un momento y me voltee hacia Krilin que estaba en el suelo junto con los demás. Aterrice delante suyo con una sonrisa.

**Kagome: **Veo que estas bien.

**Krilin:** Si, muchas gracias.

**Kagome:** ¡Fhe! No ay de que. _**(Me salio como Inuyash ;P)**_

**Goku:** Bien, ora de regresar a casa. Mi nave no esta muy lejos de aquí. 

Pero el Ki de Freezer me alerto. Mire detrás y lo vi.

**Kagome:** ¡FR-FREEZER!

Me di cuenta que los demás me miraban y luego vieron a Freezer. Pero las acciones de nuestro enemigo me confundieron un poco asta que escuche el grito de Krilin. Me voltee y este estaba explotando gritando. Empece a gruñir, pero algo me paro mire hacia ataras, Kakarotto sufre lo mismo que yo sufrí al ver morir a Vegeta.  
Ahora Krilin y Vegeta forman parte del pasado.

* * *

_**-Asta aquí el capitulo de hoy n.n espero que les aya gustado y por favor ¡Comenten!- Pido en modo de suplica  
****-Takara tengo un problema- Vegeta con un tono tranquilo y dulce. Empiezo a sudar frió.  
-¿Q-Que pasa Vegeta? n.n'- Muy nerviosa por su tono de voz  
- Me podrías decir...-Pero su tono cambia a uno mas brusco-¡PORQUE COÑO TENGO QUE MORIR Y PORQUE COJONES KAGOME SE VUELVE SUPER SAYAIN ANTES QUE YO!- Me pregunta muy enojado.  
-Trago duro- Vegeta, no es nada personal, ya sabes, en el anime tambien mueres y no te quejas.- Le digo como respuesta.  
De repente aparece un chico guapisimo de pelo corto asta la nuca de un color violeta claro y ojos del mismo color entra en la una camisa negra y por encima una chaqueta azul marino con el logo de Corporación Capsula. También lleva unos pantalones grises y unas botas amarillas. En su espalda lleva una espada. Su mirada me recuerda a alguien pero se le ve que es bueno.  
- ¿Quien eres?- La pregunta de un Vegeta no muy contento de la visita.  
-Quiero hablar con la chica- Su voz varonil y dulce a la vez. Creo que me enamore n/n.  
- Vegeta vete. Pasa chico.- Empujo a Vegeta fuera de la sala pero antes de cerrar la puerta con una mirada y voz de asesina.-Como nos interrumpas o escuche algo te mato ¿Ok?- Vegeta me mira sorprendido y asustado  
-Claro.- Es lo único que contesta. Cierro la puerta y entro a la sala.  
-Algo nerviosa- n/n Siento mucho si te echo esperar.- Le digo disculpándome.  
-Tranquila, Takara. No ay problema.- Me da un sonrisa que hace que me sonroje a mas no poder.  
- Trunks, ¿A que vini O.o- Me acuerdo de algo- Espera un segundo por favor. Lectores y lectoras, me despido por ahora. Nos vemos el próximo Miércoles n.n**_

_**Se despide: Takara Bye!**_


End file.
